The Titan and The Blonde Boy
by kikkie
Summary: (another extremely weird story of mine) an alternate world where Titan Eren finds and falls in love with Armin after the fall of the wall Maria.(shitty summary, i know!)main pairing: Eren/Armin with many other side pairings that will be revealed! rated 18 for extremely weird story. Yaoi and yuri included, enjoy and plz no bad comments or flagging! don't like it, then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: got this idea from a doujinshi I found. Hope you like it!

(Eren Pov)

Tragic day in Maria I guess…lives were lost…homes were destroyed…and yet, I found you crying on the ruins of what use to be your home. Crying in the middle of the rain, your golden haired sparkled as the rain drops hit it. Even with eyes filled with fear and sadness, I couldn't help but to touch his face. He was soft, beyond anything I ever touch before in my whole life.

_At that moment…I knew he was mine._

(The Titan and the boy)

The muscle Titan stared down at the crying young boy sitting on top of his house. The wall that separated humans and Titans had just fallen like a house of cards by one ultimate Titan 60m tall. As the path to the human world opened, the titans soon entered and wreak havoc and destruction on the poor people in the city. But now all the Titans were gone, moved on to the next wall expect for the muscle titan. All existence of humanity either eaten or gone to the next wall, and yet here was this child crying in the rain. By the looks of his house he it must have been blown away when the wall was shattered. The big pile of wood seem to have a small hole in it though, the child must have been hiding from the Titans when they entered. Although it also seems that the boy was left behind by whatever family he had. The muscle titan kneeled down in front of the crying child and gently rubs his cheek with his index finger. The child was soft and squishy. The blonde little boy just stared at the titan, waiting to be neither eaten or squash but instead the giant titan before him kept rubbing his cheek. The little boy stared up at the titan with his big blue eyes. The rain in the area stared to make the boy sneeze. The titan only watch for a while before picking the boy up gently with his left and lifting him in the air. The little boy held onto the titan thumb. The titan then started to walk outside of the wall, away from the rubble the use to be a nice village. As they walk, the little boy looked up to the Titan with a smile and said:

Hi! My name is Armin!

(3 years later)

Armin was had just turned 10 years old and today he was going go to see the wall of rose. It has been 3 years since his Titan friend took him in and so far life wasn't that bad. Yes living with a titan can be scary but this titan was nice. For the last 3 years Armin has been living in a cave with his friend titan which he named Eren. Unlike most Titans Armin seems to cross paths with, Eren seems to be smart, smart enough to understand Armin words. Today was Armin birthday and he wanted to see another human for his birthday, where else to see a human than the wall of Rose.

"Eren, what do you think Rose wall looks like?" Armin asked the Titan as he holds onto his hair with a tight grip so that he doesn't fall of his shoulder as Eren walked them there.

"grrrrr!" Eren responded making the young blonde boy giggle.

"After this can we go back to the beach!?" Armin asked, the titan nods his head and the blonde cheered. "I love you Eren!" he said to Eren, the titan blushes a little as he walks. When the two got to the wall they were shocked to see no Titans.

"Where are all the Titans?" Armin asked. Before Eren could respond a loud boom noise caught their Attention. The two looked up and saw military soldiers leaping towards them. Eren, quickly, grab Armin and put him in his mouth to protect him from the slashes from the soldiers' blades. The soldiers were able to cut off Eren's arms, but luckily for him it only takes 15 seconds to regenerate his body parts. Ignoring the pain, Eren sprinted to the forest to escape the soldiers only to fall into a worse trap, a wire fish net that was holding an enormous boulder that fell hard on his body, forcing him to fall to the ground and spit out Armin. The soldiers quickly jumped down the trees and grabbed Armin, the head towards the open gates of Rose. Eren tries to move from his restrain but could not for he was too weak to do so. He watched in horror as they took the boy of his world into the prison of man. The only thing Eren could hear were the cries of the young boy calling out to his friend. Without arms the Titan could not do anything but cry and roar.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Kikkie: hope you enjoyed it! plz no bad comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: part 2!

(Within the wall of Rose)

"Eren! Eren! EREN!" the young boy shouted from the Corps head office. It has been 2 hours since the military has rescued the boy from the Titan and so far everyone was getting annoyed by this boy. Not only did he bite two of the officers that saved him but he literally tried to jump off the wall of Rose just to get outside. Right now, Armin was tied up to a chair in an office. Outside, three generals we're talking about the boy, Generals Levi, Hanji and Erwin.

"A boy that was taken in by a Titan!" Hanji says with sparkles in her eyes. "I never knew the day when a Titan and a human can live in harmony has come now!" the other two generals stared at her with glares.

"That abnormal Titan is still by the wall you know, what do we do with it?" Levi asked.

"Leave it there; right now I want to get to know this child." Erwin said.

"COMMANDERS!" A young soldier shouted as he ran towards them. In his hands was a blue file. "It took some while sir but we finally found the child file, his name is Armin Arlert. He was born and raised in Maria till the wall was destroyed. He was 8 years old when it happened." The young soldier said as he reads Armin file. "He was presumed died by his grandfather."

"Grandfather still alive?" Erwin asked.

"No, he died." The Soldier said. He then salutes them before leaving. Levi scrolls through the papers on the child and his back history, from the looks of it he wasn't the only one in his family who had dreams of leaving the walls. The young looking general handed the file to the hyper red head scientist. He then entered the office where an empty chair stood by itself and the office window had been opened. Quickly, in panic, Levi charged out the window and landed on top of another building he then examined the area. Hanji and Erwin later joined him on the roof top.

"Where that little basterd go!?" Levi asked.

"For a 10 year old boy he is very sneaky. Didn't even hear him struggle to get out of his retrains." Erwin said, before Hanji could speak the three generals heard a loud squeaky voice from a distance…IT WAS ARMIN! And he was calling Eren. The three sprinted and flew towards the boy that was on top of the wall calling out to his friend. The titan from the ground started to climb the wall to get to the blonde and everyone in Rose can hear the cracks the titan was making to get to his human. Levi on the other hand had different plans for these two; he quickly grabs the shouting blonde and threw him towards Hanji. The scientist grabs Armin and throws him over her shoulder. Levi then got a Cannon and fired at the Titan face, making poor Eren fall to the ground.

"stupid Titan."

(2 weeks later)

Armin was lying on a stone cold bed with chains on his feet. He was in a cell in the basement of the military HQ. He was cold and scared and wanted to go home. Next to him on the floor was 3 day old soup and bread with color pencils and white papers. Outside of his cell was a soldier that watched him day and night, not even moving his eyes away from the blonde boy for a second. Today was the day Armin was going to go into the city with Levi and Hanji. The two generals even bought him new clothes to change into when they arrived.

"I think he'll love these new threads! He seems to love the color blue a lot." Hanji says as she puts a blue jacket in a box. She then closes it.

"I'm not sure the kid even knows how to dress himself." Levi says as he examines a bit mark on his right hand. Two days ago Levi tried to make Armin eat his soup by forcing the spoon down his throat; this resulted in Armin biting Levi hand till it bled. Levi had to punch Armin till he let go of Levi hand.

"We'll just have to see!" Hanji says with a giggle. She picks up the box of clothes and heads down stairs to the dungeon where Armin resides.

(Dungeon)

"ARMIN!" Hanji shouted as she ran into the cell, making the boy crawl to the far left corner of his bed in fear, the look Armin was giving her literally mean death but she ignored it. Hanji set the box of newly bought clothes on the floor and slowly approached Armin. Levi told the guard to leave the room and so he did.

"Come here Armin, I'm not going to hurt you." Hanji says as her hand slowly made its way towards Armin. The young boy was just staring at her. When Hanji hand touch Armin arm, he bit her hand. Hanji quickly retorted away from the boy and Levi grab Armin hair. He slapped the boy face couple of times then held him by his collar.

"You hurt **my woman** you little savage brat." Levi told Armin. "Now I'll hurt you." Levi took out his blades and put it towards the blonde's neck. Armin closed his eye and prepared himself for the pain to come. Levi swung his blades a couple of times but his blades didn't hit the boy…it cut off his hair. Levi then let go of the boy, making him fall to the ground with a loud thumb.

"I didn't like the way your hair was, it was uneven." Levi said as he puts his blades back into its holder. "Now be a good boy and listen to Hanji, or else I won't cut your hair next time." Levi told the boy as he walks over to the guard's seat and sat in it. Armin stared at Levi for a second before looking back at the smiling Hanji.

(Outside world of Rose)

"Wow!" Armin said in shock, out of all his years of living outside of the wall he never though the inside could be so pretty. Armin was walking in between Hanji and Levi, looking around his surroundings. It has been 3 years since Armin had seen another human, hell a bunch for that matter! As the three walked, Armin tried to escape the two adults to go exploring by himself but Hanji was holding onto Armin hand for dear life. Levi was holding onto the back of his neck. When they got to the food district Hanji started to talk:

"Guess what Armin!?" Hanji asks the blonde boy.

"What?" Armin answered.

"In two weeks you'll be join the corps!" Hanji says.

"What's that?" Armin asked.

"Military training for the young, you will be attending classes soon." Levi told him.

"I don't want to go!" Armin said. Levi glared down at the boy, causing Hanji to quickly change the subject.

"Hey Armin I bought you some-YOU WILL JOIN!" Levi said as he cuts Hanji off. "Want to know something; the wings of the corps go outside of the wall to do mission."

"Outside of the wall?" Armin said in disbelief.

"That's right, but you can't go unless you join the Corps. Until then you are stuck here with all these people, surrounded my concrete. "Levi told the boy. The blonde looks down at the floor for a while then decided.

"I'll join then."

(2 years later)

Two years has past and so far Armin hated the school. Not only did all of his classmates seem to annoy the living shit out of him but the paper work was way too easy for him to give a shit on. Armin was a **straight A student** in his class expect for the physically training, there is where he lack the most skilled. Armin has only one friend in the school and her name was Mikasa Ackerman but that's only because the two had problems making friends for themselves. They also had a problem when it came to attracting males; apparently their looks are curses from god that makes almost every man they meet want to marry them. They both hated it!

"Mikasa, did you study for the test?" Armin asked Mikasa. The two were now in the library studying for an upcoming test. Since no one reads in their school the library is the best place to hide and study.

"No, I was busy with weights to study." Mikasa responded as she cracks her knuckles.

"Oh well, wanna go grab lunch?" Armin asked.

"SURE!"

To be continued!


	3. Exams and lust part 1

Kikkie: part 3!

Survivor exams!

Today was going to be tough for Armin. It was Sunday morning and Armin was sitting on top of a rock that was literally the shape of a face. Around him was his class mates and teacher, they were all talking amongst themselves about today exams. Armin and his class mates were standing in front of Sina's rain forest (located in between Rose and Sina) getting ready for one of their tough exams, Survival!

"ATTENTION!" the head teacher (or General) shouts. "Today is your Survival exams! For the last two months your teachers have been teaching you the art of surviving Mother Nature and today you will show us what you have learned. The teacher said. Armin looked at the forest behind the old man and wondered if this will be like the old days with Eren. In the Past, Eren would sometimes have to leave Armin in their home (the cave) alone for a couple of days and disappear to unknown areas. One day Eren brought home a book for Armin to read, **The Art of Nature**. It took days and a little convincing of Eren to let Armin try out some of the skills teaches in the book, after days and days of practice, Armin had learned many things about survival. Today they were going to be put to use!

"You all will have to survive the Sina rain forest for a week! Each one of you will be given a carry bag with two items to help you survive this test." He says as he glares at some of his lazy students. "Given note, you if you steal your classmate's bag during this test you will fail and get kicked out of the academy. Also, if you find another class mate during this test you can stick together, the school encourages tam work! Multiple heads are better than one, children. In a minute your teachers and staff will be gathering you all in different area's by yourself. Good luck and don't die!" he says before leaving his speech spot. Armin was holding onto his bag for dear life and looking for Mikasa to create a plan on how to survive. Even though Armin smart when it came to survival he wasn't strong. For all he knows he might run into a bear or a tiger in the forest (just random animals that came to mind).

"Yo Armin!" a young voice called out to Armin, Armin turns around sees his annoying fan boy, Albert and his crew of idiots named Tony, Dagger and Markus. Ever since freshman year Armin has done everything to ignore Albert stupid plea's on marrying him. Albert was born and raised in the highest society of Sina and was part of the top 20 richest families in the city. No one knows why he came to joining the Corps but what is known is, he is bisexual and his dream is to marry Mikasa and Armin. Ever since they sat down for their first class lesson he has fallen for the two.

"Want to be partners Armin?" Albert asked the blonde boy. Armin responded with a glare as he continued to walk away from the rich boy.

"I need to find Mikasa." Armin answered.

"Oh, she already went with her teachers into the forest." Albert told Armin, he puts his arm over the small blonde boy shoulder and whispers into his ears. "You know, I can protect you from…dangerous creatures."

"Like Horny boys like you? I'll be fine!" Armin tells him as he quickly pushes him off. "I need to go, teacher calling me." Armin lied as he runs away from the rich kid.

(Test time!)

A small canteen and PVC pipe with a spiky end, the two items giving to Armin to survive in this rain forest. It has been 6 hours since the troops had dropped him off at an unknown area and so far he was lost and a little scared but that didn't slow him down. He kept waking and walking till the sun started to set, the only thing keeping him going was the water he was able to get out of tree's, thanks to his PVC pipe. The noises of the wildlife in the forest started to make Armin paranoid, as if someone was watching him. Hopefully it was Mikasa but sadly it wasn't….it was Albert and his friends! Armin quickly and somehow easily climbs up a tree to the point he was hidden in the branches. Albert and his crew then came out of the shadows, they looked confused.

"I could have sworn he came this way!" Markus said as he scratches his head. His friends looked at him as though he was stupid.

"How can you lose Armin!? He's like the baby of our class!" Tony said in anger.

"Yea, and his cheeks are so soft and warm!" Dagger says as he dazes off a bit. "And his ass is perfect for squeezing!"

"Shut up dude! You're going to give me a boner!" Tony says.

"But you can't lie, he's so adorable! Plus with Mikasa it doubles the hotness!" Dagger says as he starts to imagine doing dirty thinks to Armin and Mikasa.

"it is!" Albert says. "You all know those two are mine! Armin and Mikasa will be my brides! I can hear the wedding bells already; all I need to do is convince them to love me!"

"Good luck with that." Markus says. "We need to find shelter before it gets dark. Let's keep moving, tomorrow well find Armin." Markus orders his friends to run north and that's what they did, leaving Armin onto of a tree branched.

"Those sick basterds!" Armin thought as he adjusts himself on the very large tree branch. He leans back to the tree and relaxes. "It is getting dark; best I stay here for the night…..I wonder what Hanji and Levi are doing?"

(Levi & Hanji)

"AHHH! LEVI!" Hanji shouts at the top of her lungs. Hanji leaning up against her glass sliding door of her shower while getting pound into by Levi.

"Shut up shitty glasses! You like it when I get rough!" Levi tells her as he pounds his big cock harder in her small pussy.

"oh Levi…my mind going fuzzy again!" Hanji shouts.

"That's because you're on the urge of coming! Levi responded and he was right. Hanji breathes started to deepen as her walls squeezed Levi cock. This feeling of intense pleasure was the thing that made her lose her mind but only for a second.

"Levi!….Levi!….LEVI!" Hanji voiced echoed throughout the bathroom as she came on Levi cock. The pleasure made her legs give out on her, she nearly fell but Levi grabs her waist and holds her up. She looks up to Levi and said:

"Are you satisfied yet?"

"No" Levi answered.

(7 hours earlier)

"I'm going to take my Survival exams today!" Armin told Levi as he headed out the front door of their castle house. Levi nods his head as a sign that he heard Armin. Once the boy had opened the front door and closed it, Levi jump out of his seat and headed to Hanji office. Along the way he thought about how he was going to spend his week without the annoying blonde, maybe clean the basement of the castle or maybe play with his shitty glasses girlfriend. "Oh Hanji…" He though. "How long has it been…since we fucked? A day? A week? **No, TRY 9 FUCKING MONTHS**!" Levi shouted in his thoughts. It has been nine month since he and Hanji have had sex, all thank to Petra! Just because a kid asks what sex is doesn't mean you shouldn't ban it from the house (or Castle)! But she did and ever since then Hanji has been looking for famine for some strange reason and Levi hated it! The fact that she looks so dam sexy every day was killing him. Levi was so into his thought that he didn't notice Erwin and Mike talking in the hallways as he walked to Hanji office.

"Oi, Levi!" Erwin called to the short general, making Levi break his train of thought. He stops walking towards Hanji office and instead turned around and walks up to the tall blonde men.

"Yes?" Levi asked.

"You seem to be in a hurry, where to I may ask?" Mike says with a huge grin on his face.

"To Hanji's office." Levi answered. Mike leans into Levi shoulder and sniff him, he then retreats back to his old stands.

"You smell funny today." Mike says, the emotionless General just stared at the tall man.

"Why are you heading to Hanji's?" Erwin asks.

"To tell her some stuff I need for the castle." Levi answers.

"I see, I was hoping you weren't going to Hanji for a little forplay." Erwin says with his I-know-everything-smile. Sadly to say the old man was right, Levi was going over to hanji office for some forplay and some action but it didn't matter if he knew, hell if the whole building knew, he **WAS** going to get some action.

"I need to go! Excuse me!" Levi tells them.

"Oi! Hanji left an hour ago with Moblit for lunch! She won't back for another hour!" Mike tells Levi. The short general waves his hand back at them as he turns the corner.

Kikkie: end! R&R!


	4. Exams and lust part 2

Kikkie: Part 4!

(Hanji)

"YUMMY!" Hanji shouts as she hugs Petra. Hanji was eating her lunch with one of her best friends, Petra and her squad member Oulo along with Moblit. The four were outside drinking ice tea and eating grilled cheese sandwiches that Petra prepares for them, along with some chips and cupcakes (don't know if these foods exist in the anime but they exist in the art book xD ).

"Today a lovely day! The sun is shining; the birds are chirping and best of all no paper work!" Petra says.

"Or Titans!" Moblit added. Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Or Levi..."Hanji mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you Hanji." Petra said.

"Or missions work! I said no mission." Hanji says. "Anyway I was wondering if-HANJI!" Hanji was interrupted by General Erwin and Mike.

"Hello! What brings you two by?" Hanji asked.

"Levi looking for you." Mike tells the glasses wearing girl in a low and worried voice.

"Oh…he found out that Armin won't be in the castle for a week, didn't he?" Hanji says. Petra looks up at Hanji with fear and worry while Oulo bit his tongue. Moblit looked at everyone confused.

"What's going on?" He asked Hanji.

"It's a long story…." Hanji says as she put her food down and begins to rub her temple.

(2 Years ago)

It was 6am and Hanji was in her bedroom bathroom fixing her hair. It was knotty and frizzy and had not been washed in days. Being a general, head of the science and research of titan's squad and a woman was not easy, especially after her time of the month happens. When Hanji period starts she becomes very sensitive and tired but after it done she becomes an animal in heat for those two days that her eggs are gone. Today was one of those days and she felt weird beyond words. As she puts on her uniform jacket someone knocked on her door.

"Oi, shitty glasses! You're late for work again!" A voice from the other side of the door shouted. It was Levi and he sounded pissed. Hanji quickly grabbed her notes that she had written last night and headed out the door to where Levi was waiting for her.

"Morning caption!" She says in her cheery voice. "How is the strongest soldier on earth doing this morning?" Hanji asked as she locks her apartment door (I don't know what they lived in before they moved into the castle but for now they live in an Apartment).

"Pissed off! My shower broke down again. I haven't showered since yesterday. I feel so dirty." Levi says.

"Oh no! The cleaning freak dirty!" Hanji laughed as she teased Levi. Levi face darkens a bit at Hanji comment.

"Don't shitty glasses." Levi warned her.

"I'm sorry, look how about you use my shower during lunch today. God knows I barely use it with my busy schedule." Hanji tells him.

"I'll keep that in mind, now let's go!"

(5 hours later that day)

"Bean, you like it when I comp your hair don't you?" Hanji says as she moves her hand through the flesh eating creature's hair. The Titan named Bean just kept breathing and moving his head. Hanji squad stared in fear, especially Moblit! Hanji was so much into rubbing the creature head; she didn't notice the short caption walking up behind her.

"Oi, shitty glasses!" Levi shouted to her, making her turn around and walk over to him.

"yes!" she answered.

"Give me the key to your apartment! I spilled tea on my shirt." Levi tells her. Hanji digs into her left butt check pocket and pulls out her keys. She hands it to Levi in his hand. Hanji wave's goodbye to him as he leaves then goes back to her lovely Titan pets. As she plays with his hair she couldn't help feeling but to look at the hand that touched Levi's hand. "Levi…" she thought. The burning heat in her pants started up again. Every single time she thought of Levi her pussy would get wet and hot, especially on her two days of heat. The feeling started to burn up to the point she felt her juices seeping through her panties.

"BREAK TIME!"

Hanji shouts to her assistants before run out of the work yard. Everyone watched her run away wondering if she was okay but nobody even bother to ask. They had a Titan name Bean to worry about.

(Levi)

" Tch! Of course her bathroom is clean. She never uses it." Levi thought as the warm water hits his well tone muscle body. "Is it just me…or does Hanji seem a bit cutter than usually?" Levi thought. He grabs the soap bar from the side of the tube and started to clean his body. "I wonder if she's single…or even interested in dating…"Levi thought.

(Hanji)

Hanji quickly runs into her apartment and straight into her bedroom, ignoring the soapy smell that was coming out of her bathroom. Before she could reach her room she slipped on something, making her fall to her knees. She quickly got up to her feet and pick up the clothe that made her slide. It was Levi neck tie (I think that's what it's called). The soft white cloth in her hand made her body shiver. She brings the cloth to her noise and takes a big sniff, taking in his scent. The smell of sweat and blood clogged her nostrils.

"Oh Levi…you smell like a man." She thought, her free hand groped and messaged her breast while the other one held the cloth to her noise. While Hanji was getting turned on by the smell of Levi tie, Levi had just came out of the shower wearing only his clean khaki pants. The sight of Hanji feeling up herself with his clothes made him a bit horny. Levi smirks as he silently walks over to Hanji, before the horny scientist notice anything it was too late. Levi had kicked her unconscious.

(hour later)

Hanji eyes begin to slowly open, along with a sharp stinking pain in the back of her head. She turns her head to her side and notice she was in Levi bedroom. She knew she was in Levi bedroom because Levi was staring down at her with cold dark eyes that made people literally shit their pants out of fear but Hanji has created an immune system for that stare. The real question is though, why is she in his room and not hers?

"um….hi Levi!" Hanji said in her cheerful voice. The short general did not change his face or his stare. Hanji look at him for a few minutes before she decided to get off his bed. _**JING! **_The noise Hanji heard when she realized she couldn't get up. She looks up at her hands and realized that they were handcuffed to Levi bed post; she looks down and sees her feet are cuffed as well but also... she was naked. Hanji looks back up to her friend in fear.

"Levi why am I naked!? What's going on?! Why are you calm!? LEVI!" Hanji shouts in fear as she struggles to get out of her retrains but fail to do so. Levi leans down her face and kissed her lips gently.

"Making you mine." Levi said as he gets on top of Hanji but not breaking their kiss. When they departed Levi groped both of Hanji breast while licking her lips. Hanji started to moan as her body started to melt away in pleasure from the young look soldier.

"Oooooo Levi! This feels so good! I want more!" Hanji says as she tries to open her legs but she couldn't duo to the cuffs on her feet. Levi removes his hands from her breast and quickly moves down to her feet and un-cuff them. He spreads her legs apart, taking in the sight of her wet flower.

"Amazing! You're leaking to the sheets!" Levi says as he inserts his index finger into Hanji. Hanji body twitches at the roughness of his fingers. Levi chuckles at the sight of Hanji as he moves his fingers in and out of Hanji body until he found her spot.

"LEVI!" Hanji shouted as she was on the edge of cumming. Levi on the other hand had different plans. He pulls out his finger then gets back on sitting on top of her stomach. Hanji stares up at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop!?" she asked. "Keep going!" she ordered but Levi ignored her plea. "Levi don't stare at me like that! ANSWER ME!"

"Why should I let you cum?" Levi asked the female below him with his emotionless face. "Why should I even lift a finger to help you, you horny dog." Levi says.

"Please…Please Levi…" Hanji begged but Levi face didn't change emotion. "I'll do anything you want Levi…just let me cum…please…"

Levi mouth formed a sadist smile. "Anything?" He said as he leans down to her face, his lips only a few inches away from her lips.

"Yes…Anything… you want… I'll give it to you just please…I need this!" Hanji begged her superior. Levi lips slowly formed a sadtic smile, a smile scarier than even that of a titan. The young man slowly made his way towards her entrance and slowly entered her virgin walls with ease. His big length slowly moves in and out of her without hurting her walls nor without missing her spot. Hanji was on cloud 9; her body was experience a feeling that she had never felt before. The feeling was so intense she was going to cum, until Levi stopped again. _"This man!"_ Hanji thought. She was about to lift her hands up at him and choke him but realized her hands have been chained for a while. She released his neck only to meet cold, dark, evil and sadistic eyes.

"Levi, I-I-I didn't mean too! I'm so-Mph!" Hanji was cut off by a rough kiss and a hard thrust into her g-spot. Hanji eyes rolled in the back of her head. Levi leans down to her ear as he starts to whispers dirty things into her ear.

"You like this don't you Hanji? You're such a slut! Your superior is raping you and you're just laying here taking it in like a bitch in heat!"

"NO LEVI!" Hanji said in between her moans of pleasure. Her walls started to twitch uncontrollable around Levi cock. She was on the verge of cumming, sadly for her Levi stopped thrusting into her again. He moves he's head away from her ear to her face, meeting eye to eye:

"I want you." Levi said. "I want you to be mine for eternity! Say you'll be mine, Hanji!"

"Why? Why do you want me to say it?"

"I'll tell you why when you say it…."

Hanji closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak:

"I'm yours, I only belong to you and only you. For the rest of my life…now please…fuck me….Bean…"

Levi expression went from lust to confusion in a blink of an eye. "Did you really just say…Bean?" Levi asked. Hanji Faced turned deep dark red at the question. Levi on the other hand became pissed off at the sudden barge. He puts her legs over his shoulder and thrust into her like a wild animal. Abusing her hole as he hits her g-spot over and over again till she came, her walls squeezed Levi till he released into her then pulling out.

"Levi…I-"Hanji tries to speak to Levi but he put a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Just fucking be quit! Since this is your first time fuck I'll let the bean thing go, but if you call another titan name in the bed again I will personally punish you in the way you will never forget!"

(Hour later)

"Levi! I can't feel my legs! LEVI!" Hanji shouted from Levi bed she was still lying in. Levi had left a few minutes ago to go get Hanji some new clothes out of her apartment, when he return, he heard his crazy scientist screaming for him. He makes his way to his bedroom.

"What shitty glasses?" He asks as he sets her clothes on his bedroom chore.

"I can't feel my legs! I think you broke them!" Hanji shouts but Levi just covered his ears.

"I didn't break them their just numb, trust me your fine!" he tells her as he leans into her lips and kisses her gently.

"And your mine."

(Present)

Everyone just stared at Hanji in fear and horror after the story she just had told them. Moblit area turned dark in a blink of an eye, Moblit look up to see what had taken his sun light and nearly died. It was Levi staring down at him with his usual _Don't fucking touch my fucking Woman_ look. Moblit slowly crawled away from the area. Levi then sat next to Hanji and grabbed one of Petra sandwiches she made for the picnic. Everyone just stared in fear as the young looking Caption took a bit of the sandwich. Hanji quickly gets a cup and poor Levi some tea, then handed it to Levi with a smile on her face.

"So Levi…what do you think of the story I just told them!" Hanji asked.

"You left out some details, such as the whip, ball gag, rope and dildo." Levi says, not giving a shit who heard. He looked over his shoulders and saw Erwin on the ground twitching and breathing heavily.

"I think I killed Erwin." Levi says, Hanji looks over her shoulder and gasp but Mike just hoist his hand up in the air.

"It's okay! He's just having a shock attack! He will be fine!" Mike says as he gently pats Erwin back. Hanji just stares at the twitching blonde man on the ground…"Blonde….hmmmm…"

"_**I wonder how Armin doing?"**_

(Day two of Survivor exams!)

Armin was walking around the forest covered in mud and leafs. Last night Armin slept on a tree trunk, in the morning he had forgotten that he was sleeping on a 50ft tree and fell down hard on a wet slippery mud puddle. Luckily for him his survival items were not damage when he landed. As he walked through the woods, he heard foot steps behind him but he ignored them. He kept walking until he came a pond a block way A.K.A the wall of SINA.

"I have been walking for hours; it was only a matter of time before I found the wall." Armin thought out loud. "I'm hungry; all I have been putting in my body is water." Armin scratches his head as he wonders where he will go next. As his mind drifts on what to do next, a figure appears from the bushes behind Armin. Armin quickly turns around in freight and kicked the figure, only for his kick to be blocked by a big nose blonde female. The young female yank Armin foot, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"OW!"Armin shouted. He looks up at the female and recognized her immedally. It was Annie Leanhardt, the deadliest hand-to-hand fighter in 104! Can kick any guy's ass, including the teachers! Armin was literally face-to-face with the martial arts of his class.

"You shouldn't kick people, it's not nice." Annie tells Armin as she lets go of the foot she was holding onto.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were…someone else." Armin says as he gets back onto his feet.

"Albert and his friends headed west." Annie tells the boy, Armin looks at her confused. "I heard what they said yesterday when they were looking for you."

"Yea…let's just say they're in love with me and Mikasa." Armin says with a small blush on his face. Annie turns around and begins to walk away but only to have Armin stop her.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Armin asked her.

"I don't know, I just need to survive." She says as she continues to walk away. "And I need to find water." Armin looked up at her and smiled. He digs into his bag and pulls out his canton.

"Here! I have water!" Armin shouts at her as he chases her holding his cantin in the air.

(2 hours later)

After a long talk and many cups of water (as in Annie kept sucking water out of trees) Annie decided to team up with Armin. As the two walked through the forest they talked about many things, such as their childhood and what they think of school. Annie had also learned that Armin was the so called Titan boy that everyone has been talking about for almost years now. As the two walk, Annie could sense that they were being followed but she decided it be best to keep that to herself.

"So Annie, do you think ROSE wall will be attacked?" Armin asked.

"I don't know." She answered. She looks up at the sky and notices the dark clouds covering the area. "Its going to rain soon. I hope you have a tent in your survival bag because all I have is a Tarp, a knife and 15ft length rope."

"A tarp? I think we can use that!" Armin says. "Let's stop here for the day and set up camp!" Armin tells Annie. Annie nods her head in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Annie asked. Armin walks over to a tree and broke off a couple of small branches then gave them to Annie. He then picks up many stones from the ground and puts it in his survival bag.

"I need you to make us a couple of spears using your knife that was given to you. I will go out and get some tree wire and fire wood." Armin tells her. Annie nods her head as she goes into her back and pulls out her knife and starts carving. Armin leaves his pipe and canteen next to her then wonders off into the woods. Armin pulls out a couple of stones from his bag so that he will know where to find Annie. Armin kept walking until he found a 25 meter tree with strong tree vines hanging off of its branches.

"Perfect!" Armin shouts. He jumps up and grabs a ton of vines and yanks them down from the tree. After getting as much as he wanted he decided to pack up and leave but when he turned around he saw someone he didn't want to see…Albert. Albert was standing right in front of him smiling ear to ear. His dark grey eyes stared down at the small boy before him. Albert was a very tall young man, almost 5'7! Way taller than the blonde boy before him and stronger too.

"Hello Armin, I see you're all alone." Albert says as he approaches the boy to get closer, only to have Armin back away from him.

"Leave me alone…Albert please." Armin begged but the taller male did not listen. Instead he just pushed Armin up against the tree.

"No one can help you now Armin, your friend Annie dealing with my pals and Mikasa miles away from this place."

"I'll scream! I'll scream till someone comes!" Armin shouted at the man but he didn't listen. Fear and tears clouded Armin eyes.

"Scream all you want. It won't help." Albert tells him. He grabs Armin hands and restrained him to the tree and started to kiss his neck. The small boy struggled to get away from the tall man but his efforts were futile. Tears ran down the blonde cheeks, he opened his mouth and shouted a name he never spoke in years:

"EREN!"

Armin shouted for his titan as loud as he could but suddenly remembered that Eren could not help him. Armin just closed his eyes and wait for the horrible feeling that awaited him…until he heard a noise…a very loud and dangerous noise…a roar! A loud and pissed off roar that could have been heard miles away. Armin knew that Roar!

"Eren?"

Kikkie: part 4! R&R!


	5. Exams and lust part 3

Part 5!

"EREN!"

"A shout that was heard beyond the wall of Rose, a shout that reached many ears…but that shout only received a roar. Not a hero to come save me…not even a monster to come and kill me…I hate this world…I hate it so much!" Armin thought as he felt the hands of his classmate, Albert, feeling him up. Albert ignored the roar and continued on with his plan on raping Armin.

"Eren outside of the wall you idiot…he can't help you! He….can't….I-"Armin thoughts were interrupted when a foot meet Albert face. The kick Albert received was brutal! Not only did he get kicked into the wall but he head literally smashed a small dent into the wall of Sina. Armin starred at Albert for a second before looking up at his hero. The boy standing before him had brown hair and green emerald eyes. He was handsome too!

"You okay?" the young brunette asked the blonde as he leans over to give the blonde a helping hand off the ground. Armin blinks a couple of times before returning to reality.

"UM…yes! I am! Thank you so much!" Armin says as he accepts the boy hand. Armin blushes a bit when the boy doesn't let go of his hand. The boy just smiled down at Armin.

"My name Eren, Eren Jeager!" Eren told Armin. Armin smiles at the boy as he lets go of his hand. Eren give Albert a quick glare before looking back at Armin.

"Please…let's just go…" Armin says as he walks away from the unconscious Albert. Eren nods his head and starts to walk away with Armin behind him.

(Camp Site)

Annie was sitting on top of three unconscious perverts who had just gotten their asses kicked by here and her two class mates Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie jumps off the pile when she sees Armin coming through some bushes. She runs over to him and starts examine him with touches of the hair and what knots. She ignored Eren.

"Annie I'm okay!" Armin says. He gently pushes her away from him. Annie gives him a gently smile but quick dismisses it. "Annie what happen here?" Armin asked as he stared a ripped hole on her pants.

"Albert friends tried to rape me. I was able to fight them off, their big and strong but their stupid horny teens who don't know how to fight."

"As long as you're okay." Armin tells her. Armin attention then went to Reiner and Bertholdt who, at the moment, were just stand behind Annie. "Why are you three here?"

"We heard Annie kicking some guys ass and we thought she needed help." Bertholdt says with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Plus our friend Eren heard a girl shout his name so we thought it was Annie." Reiner says.

"Well whatever the reason is I think we should leave this area…before the unconscious rapist wake up." Armin says as he points to Albert friends who were starting to move.

"Alright then…GRAB YOUR SHIT AND RUN!" Reiner orders the four teens. Everyone back up Armin's and Annie's items and ran far away from the perverted teenagers. As they ran Armin opens his mouth and asks:

"Hey! You guys want to join our survive group!?" Armin asked the three boys. All three smiled and nod their heads. Armin gave them a small smile in return as they run into the woods. The sun started to set as the day ended.

(Hanji & Levi)

The two known figures (Known as Hanji and Levi) laid on a messy king size bed. Both bodies drenched in sweat and other bodily liquids. The two slept peacefully on the bed till the grandfather clocked went off, making a very loud sound that can wake an old man from his death bed. Hanji jumps out of bed and ran over to the clock to make it stop making noise. Hanji stared at the clock and gasp.

"Its 6:30!" Hanji shouted as she runs to her bedroom bathroom and turns on the shower. The noise of water running wakes up Levi from his peaceful sleep. He looks over to his left and see's Hanji bending over, with her beautiful ass in the air, digging through her closet.

"Oi, shitty glasses! Come back to bed!" Levi ordered but Hanji did not listen. Levi crawled out of bed and gave a butt a pinch. Hanji back away a bit then turns and looks at him.

"What was that for!?"

"You were ignoring me. Why are you in a hurry?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you, I'm having dinner with my family and my father business partners today!" Hanji tells Levi before going back to digging in her closet. Levi on the other hand started to think about Hanji family…believe it or not, Hanji the only nice member in her whole family. When Levi and Hanji started dating, Hanji's parents begged Levi to break up with her so that she could marry some rich guy they knew. Levi said no to them, this created a huge wall of hatred between the three.

"Where are you going to eat?" Levi asked.

"Vent sous Sina!" Hanji says as she heads for the shower. Levi followed behind her.

"Wind underneath Sina? Must be a new place." Levi said as he follows her into the shower. "Move aside shitty glasses, I'm coming with you tonight and I need to bath." Levi walks next to Hanji in the shower and closes the doors.

Vent sous Sina

The two general made it to Vent sous Sina just in time to see Hanji's parents enter the restaurant. The two took Mike's car (whatever kind of car they have I don't know the name) to get to the restaurant on time. When the two entered the restaurant they immedally spot Hanji Parents. The two walk over to the table where Hanji Parents, her siblings, their partners and Hanji's father business partner and his son. Hanji's sister notices her and called out to her, she then gasp when she saw Levi. The two generals make their way over to hanji's family table.

"Hi everyone!" Hanji says happily. Hanji father stood up from his chair about to hug her but stops when he saw what she was wearing. Hanji was wearing a very tight dark blue bodycon dress that stop right under her breast. The top part is a black halter top with dark blue fake gems the holds Hanji breast very welly and also shows them off quite nicely. Her dress stop a few inches above her knees. She was wearing dark blue T-strap peep-toe D'Orsay Platform that had black gems on the heels. Hanji father nearly fainted at the sight of her outfit.

"Why did you buy this Hanji!? You look like a prostitute!" her father shouted at her as he forces her to sit down at the table. Levi took the seat next to her. Levi was wearing his normal formal every day wear of a black suit, plain white shirt and dress shoes (the fancy outfit we see in the episode 24).

"I bought that outfit for her." Levi told the old man in his calm but threatening voice. "I think the dress makes her look like a goddess."

"Awww! Thank you Levi!" Hanji says as she picks up a menu from the center of the table and looks through the folded paper. Levi grabs a menu as well and starts looking through the menu on what to eat. Hanji family started to glare at Levi, especially Hanji sister Bethanee. Hanji's family were resident of Sina and because of their enormous wealth they lived far away within the circle of Sina. Hanji father is a business man that runs all the food markets in the 3 walls (now 2). Hanji mother use to be a famous singer but she quite after straining her voice to the limits. Hanji siblings, Bethanee and James were both in the clothing business. Hanji is the only member of her family that is not rich and for some reason she didn't look like anyone in her family ether. All her family members have dirty blonde hair and light green eyes, while Hanji had brown hair and brown eyes. Although Hanji explained this Levi one day that she goes through a genetic skip because her father told her that she looks just like his aunt when she was younger, although she did not have brown hair.

"So Levi, I heard you adopted a child! Is this true?" James asked. James was Hanji little brother and was as spoil as Bethanee. James disliked Levi for unknown reason.

"I adopted a child two years ago. The brat 12 years old, soon turning 13." Levi says as he scans the menu.

"What do you think we should get him this year!?" Hanji asked.

"A book." Levi answered. "What kind, I do not know."

"How about a playboy!" James says with an evil smirk on his face. "Boy turning 13 only means one thing!"

"Armin's gay!" the two generals said at the same time. Hanji whole family went silent.

"oh! The calmars sur le citron sounds delicious!" Hanji says. Levi rolled his eyes and translated what she just said:

"Squid on lemon?" Levi translated for her. Hanji scratches her hair in embarrassment. Levi takes her menu out of her hand as the waiter approaches. When the waiter comes to their table Levi is the first to order:

"I will have the whisky steak avec du riz et des haricots (**French for: whisky steak with rice and beans**.) And the young woman next to me will be having the crabe farci champignons (French for: **crab stuffed mushrooms**). Both of use will also be drinking your signature thé glacé (French for **ice tea**)."

"crabe farci champignons?" Hanji asked.

"Crab stuffed mushrooms." Levi tells her. "I know how much you love crab."

"Thank you Levi!" Hanji says. "You know me so well."

"Well you are my girl." Levi tells her, he moves his hand into the back of her head and pulls her into a passionate kiss, disgusting Hanji parents.

"Urgh! Get a room!" James tells them.

(Armin)

After running for an hour the 5 teens finally decided to sit down and make camp. Annie and Armin were using the vines Armin collected from a tree to use a rope to hold up the tart to make it look like a tent. Bertholdt and Eren were out fishing by the lake they past while they were running away from Albert friends. Reiner was trying to start a fire for the group using two rocks; so far nothing was being lit. By the time Bertholdt and Eren came back to the camp site with food, Reiner had gotten a little spark.

"Why won't you work?" Reiner shouts as he keeps trying to set the small grass and wood on the ground on fire.

"How long has he been doing that?" Armin asked Annie.

"I don't know." Annie answered. Eren gives his fish's to Bertholdt then walks over to his survival bag and pulls out a small yellow bottle. He then walks over to Reiner and smash the bottle onto the camp fire set at the same time Reiner made a spark. This resulted in a loud poof noise and a fire for the group.

"Good job Reiner." Annie said sarcastically. Reiner smiles at Eren and Eren returns his smile with another one. Armin and Annie finish the final touches on the tarp. It didn't look great, but it will protect them at night.

"Who want's fish!" Bertholdt shouts. Everyone smiled and nod their heads as they make their way to the fire.

(2 hours later)

The 5 teens were sleeping on a plastic blue tarp that was in Annie bag while a green tarp hanged over their heads. This tarp belongs to the only teen that wasn't sleeping, Eren Jeager. The young brunette boy was staring in front of the most precious thing to him.

"_Armin…"_ He thought. _"Two years…we've been apart….but now….were together again….And I'll make sure you stay with me this time."_


	6. Eren!

Part 5! (btw, I notice I messed up on Armin age in the previous chapter, I meant to type 7 years old on chapter two but I made a mistake…so just ignore that type-o)

(Hanji and Levi)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I SERIESLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!?" Hanji shouts as she enters her room with an emotionless Levi behind her. Levi and Hanji just came from a nice dinner to a horrible blood scene with Hanji family.

(3 hours earlier)

"Yummy! That crab was delicious!" Hanji says as she stares down at her now empty plate. Levi rubs his temple gently. Throughout most of their meal, Hanji was discussing about titans when the food came in. Even when stuffing her face with crab she still was able to talk. It was only when she finished her food she stopped talking. The waiter was now getting their check for the meal. Levi was about to jump out of his seat and head for his car when Hanji father said:

"So Levi, I heard a rumor that you plan on marrying my daughter soon. Is this true?" Hanji father asked. Hanji blushes a deep scarlet red that reached both of her ears.

"I do actually; her hips are perfect for birthing a couple of my kids." Levi says with a small smirk forming on his face. Hanji Father snarled at the young man.

"You think you can just come into our lives and take our daughter away!?"

Levi just smirked at Hanji father. He then stood up from his seat, digs into his pocket and throws a couple of 100$ bills on the table (Make it rain Levi XD). He then grabs Hanji shoulder and forces her to her feet, but her father grabbed the other shoulder and forced her to sit. Levi glares daggers at the old man. Hanji was sweating bullets at the tension going on the area.

"It's time for us to go, please let go of her." Levi told the old man in a very calm but threatening voice. Hanji father tighten his grip on his daughter. Levi lets go of Hanji, making her dad smile.

"Daddy your kinda hurting me!" Hanji says but her father did not hear her. instead he gives Levi an angry stare before saying:

"I guess you can't win them all, Humanity strongest warrior!" Hanji father tell him. He was about to open his mouth to say another word but he was cut off when a steak knife stabbed the end of his seat, a few inches away from his private area. Hanji father lets go of his daughter in fear. Levi took this chance to grab Hanji and drag her out of the restaurant.

(Present)

"Your father had it coming." Levi told her as he takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed. Hanji yanks her shoes off and throws them on the floor.

"You're a dick! An arrogant-selfish-OCD-DICK!" Hanji shouts at her boyfriend. Levi expression did not change though; instead he started to unbutton his shirt and pants. He lies the clothing down on his dressing room chore and headed for the bathroom. The minute the bathroom door closed Hanji, unzipped her dress of her body and changed into her Pj's (a small white spaghetti top and yellow panties). She jumps onto her bed and turns off the bedroom lights with the switch by her bed. She lays down on her bed that she shared with Levi and started to think of she would do tomorrow, while she thought, she heard the shower starting up.

"Stupid OCD freak!" Hanji thought. "I wonder how Armin doing?"

(Eren)

Eren stared up at the stars with an emotionless face. Armin was sound asleep with his foot wrapped around Eren's. Eren gently moves his foot away from Armin's foot and slowly and silently crawls out of the tarp tent. He then made his way towards the bond fire where Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner and tall freckled girl were waiting for him. Eren walks over to them and smiles.

"Hello **my loyal servants**! How's life?" Eren asked the four teens. When no one replied he just smirked and chuckled. He then notices something.

"Aren't there 6 of us?" He asked as he takes a seat next to Reiner. "Where is the **other one**?"

"He's still in the wall of Rose at the moment but we will be seeing him soon." The tall girl says.

"Right now we need to think of a way to get back what's ours!" Reiner says. "Now that you're here, Eren, we can destroy this jackass of a human prison."

"We are not here to destroy, we are here to conquer." Annie says. "By the way" Annie looks at the tall girl that was standing by the fire. "Ymir, did you find out where we can get the plants?" Annie asked the young tall woman. The freckled woman looked at Annie and said:

"Their located on the wall of Sina, I already gathered a couple of them and stored them away. Once we meet up with our other Alia I will then be able to create the potion we need in order to help our cause." Ymir says. Eren smiled widely.

"Perfect! The quicker we make the potion the quicker we can take what's ours!" Eren says but Bertholdt interrupted Eren to say:

"What about Armin and all our other friends? They won't get hurt during this will they?" Bertholdt asked with a small hint of worry in his voice. Eren give Bertholdt a gently smile and pats his back.

"I promise it won't be like Maria again. We're going to do things differently this time, I promise you." Eren tells him. Bertholdt smiled a little at Eren but the moment was ruined when Reiner made a loud yawning noise that made everyone look at him.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to head back to the tent. Goodnight!" Reiner tells them.

"Yea, we should all be heading back to bed, **being a human is tiring**." Eren says.

"By the way, how does it feel to be a human Eren?" Bertholdt asked.

"I liked being a **Titan** better! But as long as I'm near my Armin I'm okay with being a human. Besides, once our planes go well then I can turn into a titan whenever and where ever I want!" Eren says with a huge smirk on his face.

"_**This world will soon be mine."**_

(Hanji & Levi)

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Hanji was in her deep stages of sleep when Levi came out of the shower with only a bath towel on his head, trying to dry his wet hair (Levi seems to be a guy that is fine with being nude at times XD). He made his way to his closet and pulled out his PJ pants that he sleeps in. After he was done drying his hair, he threw the towel on the dirty clothes wrack. He then went to his chore and pulled out a pair of boxers. While he silently changed into his night wear, Hanji was dead asleep but she was still angry and Levi could see this. Levi puts on his pj pants and walks over to the bed and quietly crawled underneath the covers. He then makes a loud thump noise with his foot as he kicks the bed post. Hanji eyes pop right open to see what the noise was but all she saw was dim moonlight coming from her window. She didn't notice Levi underneath the covers till she felt something (Or someone) yanking her panties down forcefully. She pulled the blanket up and saw Levi near her area.

"Levi what the hell are you-AHHHHH!" Hanji was cut off by Levi finger entering her and pushing up against her g-spot. They done it so many time that Levi knew exactly where her g-spot was. He knew so many things about her, her favorite foods, hobbies, favorite books and even her dark secret sex fantasy that she never told anyone about. Levi knew it all and yet he still wanted to fuck her brains out.

"Levi…stop…I'm still… angry at… yo-AHH!" Hanji tries to yell at her stubborn boyfriend but her screams of angry turned into screams of ecstasy. Levi added another finger and thrust deeper into her hole.

"_I love you Hanji_." Levi says. Hanji blushes a little but she doesn't say anything, instead took a hold of the hand that was fucking her and forced it to move faster in her, but Levi had different plans. He pulled his two fingers out of her and crawled on top of her.

"The night still young Hanji" He asked.

Kikkie: that's part six for you! But who is the six member of eren group? What was Eren group planning? What is this plant Ymir has acquired!?hile Hanji forgive Levi for throwing a steak knife at her father crotch!? find out in the next episode!


	7. Titan Eren!

Kikkie: part 7!

(Armin)

It was the last day of the survival test and Armin was both mentally and physically tired. Armin was walking through the rain forest with his group. His clothes were muddy, his hair smelled terrible, he got a bit skinnier and he hasn't had a good night sleep in days. His new friends didn't look good ether but that will all change in 5 more hours. The 5 was walking on a path that leads to Sina, where they will meet their teachers and by the looks of it they weren't the only ones to the wall. Along the way they meet up with many teens who have also gone through hell.

"Just 5 more hours, then we will pass this jackass of a test!" Reiner says. Annie nods her head in agreement. The group kept walking till Eren opened his mouth and said:

"I need to pee." Eren told his group. Annie gave him a glare then points her left to where there are many thick bushes and trees. Eren runs through the bushes till no one in his group could see him.

"I told him to be when we were by the river." Armin says.

"He didn't want to, something about hurting the fishes he said." Bertholdt said. Armin rolls his eyes in annoyance of the young man actions. After 5 minutes of wait Armin started to get worried. He was about to walk towards the thick bushes till a bunch of teens ran past him and his friends. The scared teens were running and shouting:

"**TITAN! TITAN! TITAN!"**

"Titan!?" Annie asked. "In the wall!?"

"We need to go!" Reiner shouted at his friends. He was the first one to run down the path then Annie.

"But Eren went in that direction!" Bertholdt shouted to his friends.

"Go get the teachers!" Armin ordered the tall teen. "I'll go find Eren!" Before Bertholdt could say anything, Armin sprinted past the scared Teenagers to go find Eren.

(Campsite)

"I can't wait to see Armin!" Hanji shouted with flowers in her hands. Hanji, Levi and his squad took the boat fairy a day ago so that they could see Armin when he passed the test. Hanji was very excited, until she saw almost the whole class of 104 run out of the forest in fear.

"Uh-oh!" Petra says in fear as she pulls out her blades. Levi grabbed one of the scared students and asked him what was going on.

"TITANS! IN THE FOREST!" the teen shouted. Levi let the boy go and took out his blades.

"I'm going to go kill a Titan." Levi said. Hanji nods her head and follows Levi with a couple of soldiers behind her.

"I hope Armin away from the Titan. Hanji will cry if he gets eaten."

(Armin)

Armin had been running past teen after teen till he didn't see any more of his class mates. He stops running and looks around his surroundings. He didn't see anything but he did hear something familiar coming towards his way. Armin turns his head and saw something or someone nearly made him faint. The titan…no…it was Eren. He was standing right in front of his old friend, Eren. The titan stood up tall before him then looked down to Armin.

"Eren! Is that really you!?" Armin asked his titan friend. The titan didn't make any _**raar**_ noises; instead he got on his stomach so that his face could be in reach of Armin. Armin stared down at the titan before tears started to cover his cheeks. The young boy hugged the titan's nose and cried (sad/happy music plays in the background!).

"Oh Eren! Eren! I missed you! I missed you so much!" Armin cried as he hugged Eren's nose. The titan closed his eyes and let the boy's warm arms hug him.

"Raor! Raaaaaaaaaar!" the Titan gently roared to his human. The blonde smiled and cried. Just above them were 5 soldiers ready to attack the titan, if only they weren't stopped by a scientist insane caption who, at the moment, was observing what was happening. Levi just stared amazed that the titan didn't try to eat Armin.

"Eren" Armin whispered. "Two years I haven't seen you, two years you been on my mind. Everyone here tells me **ALL** titans are monsters but I knew that wasn't true! There are good titans like you here in this world and I'm glad you found me." Armin was crying as he held his old friend. The titan nods his heading agreement to Armin.

(Campsite)

"ARMIN! ARMIN!" Mikasa shouts through the crowd of people scared to death teenagers. She looks frantically for Armin but could not find him.

"Yo! Mikasa! Over here!" Mikasa friend Connie shouts to her. She rushes over to the small bold kid in hopes that Armin was near him but no luck. Instead she found a knock out Sasha on the ground.

"What happened to Sasha?" Mikasa asked. Connie makes a grunt sound and points to Albert and his goons of friends. Mikasa was about to charge at the young man until she heard loud steps coming towards her and her classmate's direction. Everyone looked at the forest in horror as the footsteps grew closer and closer until the titan was visible. Everyone screamed and ran for the gates of Sina but the guards on the other side did not hear the teenagers. Plus none of the teachers were around and none of the students had their 3D maneuver equipment on. The Teens clawed and screamed but the gate did not move an inch. As the titan came closer Mikasa notices something. It was Armin! And the titan was holding him in his hand. Mikasa pushes through the scared teens to get near the titan, once in a good distance she picks up rocks and start throwing them at the Titan.

"**LET HIM GO!"** Mikasa shouted as she throws pebble like rocks at the titan. The titan looks down at her and roars. Mikasa gets a little scared but that doesn't stop her from throwing more rocks at the titan. The titan just rolled his eyes and kneeled down to the ground. He gently set Armin to his feet, right next to Mikasa. The black haired girl hugged the blonde boy the minute the titan's hand was away but Armin pushes her gently off him and point to the titan.

"It's Eren Mikasa!" Armin tells her. "I told you he was real!" Armin shouts in excitement. Mikasa could not believe her eyes. A actual titan that was friends with a human boy. This was so unbelievable.

"UM….!" Mikasa looks up at the titan. " I'm sorry I threw rocks at you! I thought your were going to eat my friend!" Mikasa shouts at the titan. The titan nods his head, showing her that he understands her. Mikasa smiles at this.

"Eren!" Armin shouts. "Will you stay us?"

The titan named Eren looks down at his blonde with sad green eyes. He makes a low roar noise, he then looks up at the wall and see's soldiers aiming for him with missile canons. The titan takes both Armin and Mikasa into his hand and throws the two into the nearby lake. Being the lake was 12 meters deep the two were fine. Armin quickly swam to the surface to see what was happening with Eren. Soldiers were chasing after him as he ran into the forest with the corps hot on his tail. Armin quickly swam to land and ran after the Corps. Sadly, duo to his small legs he could not keep up with them and eventually fell behind. Armin stops running to catch his breath, then one of his class mate bumped into him. It was Eren (human Eren)! The boy fell on the blonde, accidently tackling the boy down with him. Eren quickly got to his feet and helped Armin to his.

"Oh my god! Armin did you see the **dead titan**!?" Eren says in shock. "The guards killed it so quickly."

"Dead?" Armin says with disbelief. He ran straight further into the forest until he saw a bunch of scouts crowding a dead titan. Armin walks closer and closer until he saw it. His friend, lying on the ground, dissolving into nothing. Armin's blues begin to fill up with tears.

"_**Eren…no…"**_

_**Kikkie: oh dear…R & &, plz no bad coments.**_


	8. love!

Kikkie: part 8, everyone!

It has been 1 year since the survival exams. During that year, Armin has been through a lot of pain and grieving. Ever since Eren (Or the rogue titan!) died Armin been a bit quite over the year but his quietness did not last long because this time he had someone with him. He had Mikasa and Eren (human Eren) with him and they helped him through the long difficult pain of letting go a friend. It took them month but eventually Armin let go of the memoirs of his old friend and decided it would be best for his future to keep moving forward and he did. Throughout the year Armin has been striving in his class. He was the smartest boy in his class but also the weakest fighter in his class. But that never bothered Armin; it's too hard being perfect! And he liked the way he was, so did Levi and Hanji. Even with their two year experiment gone down the drain, Hanji could not bear to get rid of Armin so she decided to fully adopt him as her son! Much to her parent's displeasure when they heard about Armin being Hanji new son. Levi really didn't care about Armin, he made Hanji happy, and that's all that matters.

(Present)

Today was not one of Armin's good days. It was a Wednesday afternoon and Armin was hovering over the disposal bucket use to clean the 3D maneuver equipment. Armin was puking his guts out all over the floor and himself, all thanks to Albert.

"BRAAAAA!" Armin pukes again, this time his vomit actually hits the inside of the bucket. When he was down he looks up from the bucket and saw Mikasa hovering over him with a towel in her hand. She kneels down in front of him and hands him the towel. Armin smiles and accepts it.

"How's your stomach?" Mikasa asks. Armin was about to answer but his stomach answered with a loud warning growl. Armin's hands clutch his stomach in a painful grip. Mikasa moves the bucket a bit towards his body so that it can be in reach. Mikasa then stands up and looks at her classmates. Apparently Armin was puking around the fighting ground on fight day! Poor Armin, as if life could not be any harder on him. Mikasa glared at her classmates, the glare said it all: _**you want to laugh at my Armin!? Go ahead motherfucker! I'll beat your ass to a bleeding pulp! Then we'll see whose laughing!**_ (Gotta love Mikasa!) Everyone in the area went back to training with their partners while Eren ignored Mikasa glare and run up to the two.

"What happened to Armin!?" Eren shouted with fear and panic in his voice as he pats Armin back.

"**Albert."** Mikasa said.

(30 minutes ago)

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Armin shouted at the tall brunette known as Albert. Armin was in the school kitchen cutting onions. Today was a busy day in the kitchen because 5 out the 7 lunch ladies were out sick that day so Armin was ordered by his teachers to help out in the kitchen and sadly to say so was Albert and his friends (Armin has such shitty luck!). Armin was chopping onions at a very fast rate, Albert was washing the vegetables, Markus and Tony were bring in the fire wood to food the soup and Dagger was helping the lunch ladies with the pots and pans. After cleaning and cutting the food, the lunch ladies had to leave the boys for a couple of minute to retrieve some items from the food market on behalf of the principle orders. The boys were not allowed to eat anything in the kitchen until they get back. The minute Albert heard the door to the kitchen he immedally walked over to Armin and touch his hair. Armin looks up at the young man.

"What are you doing?" Armin asked.

"Touching your beautiful golden locks." Albert tells Armin. Armin rolled his eyes and continued to chop more onions. Albert continued to feel Armin hair till his hand quickly moved to his mouth and pulled him down to the ground. Armin tries to get out of Albert grip but his strength was no match for Albert. Armin glanced over to Albert friends; they were all staring out the door, watching for any teachers or students passing by. Armin tried to scream but Albert grabbed Armin onion knife from the kitchen counter and pressed it against Armin neck. Armin stopped struggling and looked up at Albert grey eyes, they were filled with lust for the young boy and it scared Armin. Albert goes into his pocket and pulls out a small syringe filled with orange liquid. He stabs Armin's leg with the thin needle and pushes the liquids into the small boy.

"Please Albert…don't me." Armin begged but the tall man did not respond. Instead, Albert undoes his upper straps and removes his jacket and shirt. For a perverted bisexual rich boy he sure had a nice body (**for those who didn't figure it out, Albert bi and most kids in that series is muscle as fuck. Mikasa looks like she can kill an elephant with that body of hers! OMG I LOVE HER SO MUCH!**). He leans in to kissed the scared blonde but stops when his friends called to him.

"Albert! Sasha and Connie are coming!" Markus tells his friend. Albert quickly gets to his feet as his friends close the door. Everyone expect for Armin pretend like their doing something when Sasha and Connie came in Connie knew for a fact that something was off. Sasha ignored it and went straight for Armin.

"Armin!" Sasha shouted. "Where's the pie you promised me! PIE-PIE=PIE-PIE!" Sasha shouts at Armin. Armin stares at her with fear in his eyes but he kept his cool. If there one thing Armin knows it Albert is crazy and powerful. Connie could see the fear in Armin's eyes and also the glare he was receiving from Albert. Connie quickly forms a plan in his head and says:

"Hanji and Levi asked us to come find you. They said that they have some sort of experiment. They also told me if you don't come down there, they will hunt you down. Come on!" Connie says as he grabs Armin arm and yanked him out of the room. Sasha followed in a huff as the two boys made their way down stairs. As they walk, Armin stomach started to make loud and strange noises.

(Present time)

"I feel sick." Armin said to his friends. Eren kneeled down to Armin and gently rubbed his back to sooth his friend pain. As Eren try to easy Armin pain their teacher, Keith Shadis, came up from behind them and shouted:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT HERE!?" he shouted at the three students. Eren and Mikasa stands up and solutes their teacher, while Armin continued to puke his guts out.

"Armin sick sir." Mikasa says.

"If he was sick then he would have come to me instead of you!?" Keith tells them. Mikasa takes a deep breath of anger but doesn't say anything. Keith walks past the two teens and looks down at Armin. Armin at the moment was puking into the almost filled bucket (for such a little body it holds in so much).

"Armin, report to the medic! Then call your parents to come and get you! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Keith shouted to Armin. Armin moves the bucket aside stands up. He salutes his teacher and walks two steps in front of him before falling down face first. Kieth sighs then looks at Eren and says:

"Eren Jeager!"

Eren responded. "Yes sir!"

"Take Armin to the Medic! I will call his parents."

"Yes sir!"

Eren does as told and help's Armin walk to the nurses office. Along the way the two walk past two of Albert's friends, Markus and Tony. Markus was 15 years old and the smartest one of Albert group. He had short orange blonde hair with brown eyes. He was 5'4 and the shiest one of Albert group. Unlike his friends, Markus was the nicest one. Tony on the other hand was completely opposite; he was 5'7, had raven black hair with blue eyes and was the strongest in Albert group. As the two walk past Eren and Armin they whispered things that Eren could not hear. But Eren did not care; right now he needed to get Armin to the medic. When Eren got Armin to the medic room, he lied Armin on a bed and looked for the nurse. He then notices a sign on her desk that said:

**LUNCH BREAK! BE BACK IN AN HOUR!**

"You must be joking!?" Eren thought to himself. He then looks around the room and notices that there are no other students in the room. He then looks at Armin and sees that the boy had gotten out of the bed and was standing right behind him. He turns to face Armin and blushed.

"Armin?" Eren asked. The blonde boy big blue eyes looks up to the Eren green emerald eyes.

"Eren…" Armin says with a gently tone in his voice. **"Can you change into a titan?"** Eren nearly died from that question. _"How did he know!? Did he see me change? Did he see me leave my titan body? OH GOD!"_ Eren thought but he kept his cool and said:

"Armin, are you high?" Eren asked with a straight face on. Armin stares at him for a while then breaks down into giggles.

"Maybe! Who knows what Albert injected into me? But it made me think."

"Think about what?"

"The fact that my titan was named Eren and now he's dead, but you came out of the blue with the same name. It's weird. It's been a year since my titan died…but yet…I feel as though I can move on..." Armin leans his face forward to the point his noise was touching Eren. "With you by my side. Loving me till the day I die, is that weird to say?"

Eren looks deep into Armin eyes, becoming memorized by the beauty of this small boy. "Armin, I think…I think…I'm in love with you…." Eren says before leaning forward, crashing their lips together in a hot passionate kiss. He then break the kiss in a sec. Armin looks at him confused and said:

"What's wrong!?" Armin asked with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"It's nothing bad it's just…your mouth taste like vomit…." Eren says with a huge blush on his face. Armin giggles a little at Eren blush.

**Kikkie: awwwww! Eremin! And Albert so freaken scary! Anyway, R & R! no bad comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kikkie: let's have some fun!

"Eren!" Armin calls out to his boyfriend name in lunch. The two of them were sitting down in the park with their friends Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Christia and Connie. The group decided to eat outside for their lunch because their teacher Keith decided to watch the children today. It has been a month since Eren and Armin stared dating and so far the two literally were in love. The two wrote letters in class, went everywhere together during their free time, Armin even showed Eren his secret book collection in the library. The only person to see that was Mikasa. Mikasa was the first person Armin told about him and Eren, at first she wasn't for it but then after a while she realized that Eren might truly love Armin so she decided to let them date. After Mikasa found out their teacher Keith learned about their relationship and kind of blurted it out during class when they were learning about science. After that, their sneaking around was over and Eren got glared the entire day by Armin's fan boys/girls. Then Levi found out and decided to tell Hanji. Hanji demanded that Eren come to her so that she can meet the boy dating her Armin. Levi didn't give a shit about Armin dating status to be honest but he still fetched the boy for her. At first Hanji was against Armin dating but after a talk with Armin she decided it be best to let them date so here they are, one month and so far the two are still in their honeymoon stage.

"Eat your broccoli Eren!" Armin orders his boyfriend. Eren looks away making a child noise.

"NO! I hate broccoli!" Eren said.

"It's healthy! It will help you grow!" Armin tells him but Eren still doesn't listen. Christia giggles at the fight couple. Armin rolls his eyes and gives up on the broccoli. Eren smiles for the battle he had just won. Armin then smiles for the great news he's about to tell them:

"I'm turning 15 this Saturday!" Armin says with cheer in his voice. Everyone smiles and nods at Armin.

"Happy early birthday bro." Connie tells Armin. Armin smiled, he then reaches into his book bag and pulls out a couple of envelopes that he gives to everyone in the group. Ymir is the first to open her's and reads:

"**You are invited to Armin Arlert sweet 15 birthday pool party/sleep over! It will be held at the Rose Castle, located downtown past the food market of Rose. Be sure to bring your swim trunks and a sleeping bag! Party will start at 5pm. If your parents want to discuss about the sleep over please call Hanji Zoe at 333-909-0956" (not a real number ppl!). Birthday will be on November 3rd. **(two weeks from that day)

Ymir stops reading and puts the invite in her pocket. Eren smiles at his invite.

"A sleep over in a castle? Sounds like fun!" Eren says.

"Yea, and the best part is the pool heater working so we can enjoying swimming at night!" Armin says. Before anyone else can say anything the bell for lunch break is over rang. The group grabbed all their stuff and started to run to class.

(Hanji & Levi)

"MY BABY!" Hanji cries out in her office. She was holding a picture of Armin that she had taken a couple of months ago. Armin feet are cress cross and he's smiling up at Hanji (or a better way to describe it's it a card Armin appears in for the attack on titan trading card game, one of his cards is that he's sitting down smiling, he's so freaking CUTE! 3 _ 3). Hanji holds the picture tight to her chest as she somewhat cries. Levi was also in her office but only because he ran out of ink to finish his report and he need to use hers. Even though Levi hates to admit it, he felt a little sad that Armin was growing up.

"Hey Shitty-glass, can you pass me Armin list of friends he is inviting." Levi asked. Hanji gives him the list and he starts to read:

**Mikasa**

**Ymir**

**Annie**

**Riener**

**Bertholdt**

**Jean**

**Marco**

**Sasha**

**Connie**

**Hannah**

**Franze**

**Christia**

**Mina Caroline**

**Eren**

As Levi read he writes down things to get to prepare for the party and Hanji stops crying and someone comes into her office. The two looked at the man and made a loud grunt noise. It was **Scott Adams, Albert father **and one of the top ranking captions in the scouting legions, his level of authority was right next to Erwin and Level and Hanji disliked him to the deepest part of their gut. The man looked just like his son expect that he had brown eye while Albert inherited gray from his mother. As he walks in, Levi gave a deep death glare but he ignored it.

"Hello Hanji! How's work doing for you!?" Scott asked the crazy scientist, Hanji was about to answer but he interrupted her. "Good to hear! Look I was wondering if you could put my son on the list to your son party." He asked.

"Hell to the goddam fucking no!" Levi answered for Hanji. "I am not letting that boy or his friends into my castle!"

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Maybe it's because he drugged, hit and almost raped my son. Also, I did not spend three days cleaning up a covered in vomit bathroom just for the cycle to happen again."

"Boys will be boys Levi, just because you're bad for one minute doesn't mean you should be punish all weekend."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too Levi, now if my son and his pals are not on that party list, you all can kiss your house or castle goodbye!" Scott tells them both before leaving the room. Levi makes a small grunt noise before looking at Hanji, Hanji just sighs and said:

"You want to tell Armin or should I?"

(Castle)

"WHAT THE HELL, ALBERT COMING, ARE YOU SERIOUSE!?" Armin shouts at the dinner table. Levi, Hanji and Levi squad were all silent. Armin just stared at the adults before dropping his head literally on the table.

"Were so sorry Armin, we really are! But you know Scott is a powerful man! We can't ignore his orders." Hanji tell Armin. Armin gives her a quick pout before moving his head to the side to look at Levi. Levi was drinking a cup of tea and basically not giving a shit on what going on at the table.

"I might as well cancel the party then." Armin says. Everyone at the dinner table looks at him funny, he looks back and says:

"Well it's not like you guys already bought decorations or anything. We'll just cancel the party and have a normal birthday like we do every year. Don't worry about me; the last thing I want is to lose this house. Thank you for trying though, I apperate everything you guys would have done for me." Armin tells them with his cute but sad smile. He gets up from his seat and walks out of the room. Levi sets his cup of tea down and goes after Armin. He catches up to Armin in the hallway of the bedrooms.

"Armin!" Levi shouts, making the blonde stop in is tracks and looks at Levi. "You will have your party, I promise you that Armin." Levi tells him. "Now go to bed! You have a test tomorrow!"

"Yes Papa Levi!" Armin says with a smile before running into his room.

(Eren)

"What the fuck is this?" Eren asked his friends. He was sitting at a round table with Annie, Ymir, Reiner and Bertholdt. He was holding a very thick candle in his hand. The five of them were in a **basement** far away from the wall of Rose. The basement was deep underground so titans around the area could not find them.

"Our source tells me that this is what **he** was able to make in the lab." Ymir said. "He told me that he couldn't make anymore because the captions were coming into the room at the time."

Eren looks at the candle weirdly before putting it into his bag next to his chair. He then looks at Reiner and asked:

"Did you find a **Mate** yet?" Eren asked. Reiner sighs and give Ynir a quick glare before answering Eren question.

"Yea I did, we can go into **phase 2**."

"Good!" Eren tells them with a smirk on his face. "And I know just where to start **phase 3**….All I need is a school club, luckily for us my boyfriend parents are caption of the scouting legion squads, so all we need are members."

"I know just how to attract members during club rush!" Ymir says with an evil smile appearing on her face.

(Club rush day!)

"Wow!" Armin gasps in excitement as he examines the many clubs the school is sponsoring. Today was club rush day and since Armin had all his credits he need or the year, he was free to pick two clubs of his choice. Mikasa followed next to Armin with a smile.

"We should join the boxing club." Mikasa tells Armin but he shakes his head no.

"How about the cooking club, I hear you get extra food for being in it!" Armin tells her; before Mikasa could answer she was interrupted by Eren sudden appearance.

"We can join the music and dance club!" Eren tells the two as he puts an arm over both their shoulders.

"I love music! And I love to dance! Where can I sign up!?" Armin asked with sparkles in his eyes. Eren nods his head and leads the two to the booth for the M & D club. After signing up for MD, Armin convince the two to sign up for the library and reading club, much to both of their distress. After signing up for something, Eren said goodbye to his friend and boyfriend to go meet up with his own club.

Kikkie: Eren kinda starting to creep me out, I wonder what his plain is. Stay tone on this story! Plz R & R and no bad comments!


	10. Toni and Markus

Kikkie: **WARNING**: there will be **SMUT** and **RAPE** in this chapter. So if you don't like ether of them please skip this chapter, you have been warned!

"Welcome everyone to health club!" Eren shouts to his members of his club. Eren was president of the school health club in school but since the school didn't have any spare rooms to give them Eren decided to hold the club in an old house outside of school. It wasn't easy for Eren to get members for a club that sound educational to teens but thanks to Ymir plains that involved girls in bikinis from the local Hooters nearby the school, they were able to get 38 members for their club, include Albert two friends **Tony and Markus**.

"I'm Eren Jeager and I am the president health, to my left is Reiner, the vice president! To my left is Bertholdt, the secretary, then the lovely blonde female next to him is Annie! She is our historian and the tall girl next to her is Ymir, our photographer! We are your officer, be good to us!" Eren told his members of his club. Annie walks up next to Eren and say:

"First will be introduction, will the two following student come with me. Markus Zed and Tony Mariska, please come with me to the room next door." Annie tells them as she walks to the next room with Bertholdt behind her. Tony and Markus follows. When the four left the room Eren goes into his back bag and pulls out a black candle. He lights the candle and starts to speak:

"Our first lesson for today is to relax and let the scent of the candle fill your noises with pure and innocent thought of a world of happiness…DO IT!" Eren ordered the members. All the boys closed their eyes and relaxed. An evil smirk appears on Eren face as he continues to talk:

**"Voyageons à la terre au-delà des portes de la perception. Sortez les limites de votre esprit, vous perdre dans l'éternel inconscient collectif ... et la pourriture."(** French for: "Let's travel to the land beyond the Doors of Perception. Step outside the boundaries of your mind, lose yourself in the eternal collective unconscious...and rot.") The minute Eren said _ROT _all the boys in the room eyes begin to glow yellow. Eren smile widen as he spoke louder to his members:

"**Entendre le tonnerre et la rage du peuple, pisser sur les tombes des soldats morts, et prier votre âme pourriture loin ..."**(" French for: "Hear the thunder and rage of the people, piss on the graves of the fallen warriors, and pray your soul doesn't rot away...") Eren was practically preaching poetry through a French tongue, while this was going on Annie and Bertholdt were telling Tony and Markus not to do stupid things to the club, but it wasn't easy.

"What the hell makes you think you own us?!" Tony shouts at the two tall teens like they were nothing to him.

"Please, were just asking you to not cause any trouble for us." Bertholdt tells them and also holds Annie down from kicking Tony ass. Markus was about to interrupt until Eren came into the room quietly and said:

"Markus! Could you help Ymir with something, I heard you're very smart when it comes to math!" Eren tells the boy with a happy smile on his face. Markus does as told and leave the room to the next one. The minute it closed Eren glared at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked while glaring at Eren. Eren smirked at him and says:

"I want to know something."

"What?"

"How do Albert and the rest of your group get away with all the terrible things you guys do?"

"What do you mean? We haven't done anything wrong!" Tony shouts at Eren but Eren smirk didn't leave his face.

"I know all about you and friends! How you raped a few girl and boys in school, steal food, cheat on test and even sabots your team mate from losing battles. You guys are sick and twisted!" Eren said with a strong tone of hatred in his voice. Tony was glaring a hole into Eren head, thinking if he should punch him or not. Before anything happened, the group in the room heard a loud thump from the other room. Markus charges at the door but Eren gets in his way by pressing his body against the door.

"You still need to answer my question Tony, how do you avoid trouble." Eren asked.

"Get out of my way!"

"Why…cause Markus is on the other side?" Eren looks down at the boy with a dark smile. "Your friend getting what he deserves but I'm willing to spare you if you tell me a couple of things about Albert. If not then you're going to suffer the same fate your friend is going through now."

"GO FUCK YOUR SELF YOU SICK ASSHOLE!" Tony shouts at Eren before punching him to the floor and opening the door to the other room, the mere sight that he is looking at turned him blue. Markus was on the floor naked getting gangbang by his club members and class mates. Tony stares in shock and fear as he watches his best friend pleasure multiple men with his mouth, hand and his ass hole. The voices of his classmates echo throughout the room.

"He's mouth amazing!" one classmate says as he thrusts his big cock down Markus throat.

"God, what an ass-pussy you have here, I can't get enough!" another student yells as he thrust his hard dick into Markus.

"Markus-chan, pump my hard dick more!" another shouts at him, forcing his hands to move up and down his classmates long cock harder and faster. Tony went from blue to white from the image that will be forever burned into his head. Eren walks up from behind him and ask:

"Enjoying the view?" Eren asked him. Tony was about to take another swing at Eren but Annie appeared out of nowhere and punched Tony into the pile of horny teenagers. 5 of his classmates grabbed him and stripped him of his uniform and started to lick his body up and down. One of the classmates was able to tie his hand together behind his back to that he couldn't fight them. Another student begins to pushes his length towards Tony mouth but he keeps his mouth shut. Annie, Reiner, Ymir and Bertholdt walks past the group and to the exit. Eren on the other hand kneels right next to Tony and whispers into his ear.

"I'll tell them to stop if you do one thing for me." Eren says. Tony looks up at Eren with a confused look. "Tell me everything you know about Albert and promise me that you'll be my loyal servant." Eren tells him. Tony opens his mouth a little and says:

"What about Markus?" Tony asked. Eren looks over to the young boy that was getting gangbang by multiple men. Eren smirks and says:

"**He already swore loyalty to me. I'm just giving him what he asked for**." Eren tells Tony. "Let me tell you a little thing about your best friend Albert daddy. His daddy loves little boys and girls…especially orphans. When Markus was 11 his parents died duo to starvation in ROSE. Because of this Markus was force to live on the streets for a while, until Albert and his father found him and decided to use him as a sex toy for his clients in SINA. After so many sexes with so many men, Markus grew to love it. So when I offer Markus this opportunity he took it, in exchange that he'd get gangbang by young men." Eren chuckles.

"You sick basterd!" Tony shouts at Eren, he then spits at his face. Eren makes a loud grr sound.

"Fine, be that way!" Eren tells him before he snaps his fingers. All the boys who were originally on top of Tony jumped back onto him and started to touch and lick his body. Tony closed his mouth when one of his class mates forced his length into his mouth but Eren holds his noise close with his thumb and index finger.

"Come on Tony." Eren tells him. "Take that dirty cock into your mouth or I'll cut your lips off." Eren threatens. Just as que, Tony begins to need air; he opens his mouth in a loud gasp. Right at that moment his classmates cock was thrust deep into his throat. Eren stands up and begins to walk out the room to meet up with his friends. Before he leaves the room he looks down at Tony and smirks:

"Should have taken my offer!" He says before closing the door and locking it. Outside waiting for him was the other four. Annie looks up at Eren and says:

"That was a bit cold." Annie tells him. Eren rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on the boys who almost raped you?" Eren asks her. Annie shakes her head no. "Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to annoy my cute boyfriend at his Job…what was it called again?"

"What about Tony and Markus?" Ymir asked. "How long will we keep them there?"

"My spell will wear off in an 3 hours, afterwards our members will get up and leave the room as if they had just taken a nap. Then we'll talk to Tony again about my offer."

(4 hours later)

"Oh my god! Christia look so cute in that costume!" Ymir shouts in the hallways of her school. The five had just came from a restaurant called Bunny Money where Armin, Mikasa and Christia works at. The restaurant had good food but the main entertainment was the waiters. Each waiter or waitress was wearing a sexy costume. Armin was dressed up as a yellow bunny. The very sight of Armin nearly gave Eren a boner.

"I think I nearly rape Armin the minute he came out of the kitchen." Eren says with a small line of blood coming down his noise. The group stops and Eren opens the door to their club and see's Markus and Tony still lying on the ground covered in sperm. The 5 kids walk into the room and lock the door. Annie pulls out a bottle of water from her bag that she got form the restaurant and pours it on the two boys to wake them up. Markus steers a bit but looks up and smiles at his new masters.

"Hello Markus, did you enjoy yourself?" Eren asked.

"yes…but…" Markus blushes up at Eren. Before he could finish his sentence, Ymir came over to him and asked:

"You wanna go another round slut boy?" she asked. Markus looks at her strangely. Before he answered Toni looks up at Eren and shouts:

"**STOP! I'LL TALK!"** Toni cried out to them. "I'll talk…."

"Finally!" Eren mumbled.

**Kikkie: first chapter that Armin, Levi or Hanji appeared in! wow! Anyway no bad comments!**


	11. Cockroach!

Kikkie: chapter 11!

"Levi!" Hanji shouts as she walks over to the short captain who was sitting at his desk in his office doing paper work for his boss Erwin Smith. Hanji jumps on top of his desk; blowing away some of his paper work in the proses. The young looking man growled a little then asked:

"What do you want Shitty-glasses?" Levi asked as he picks up his paperwork.

"My parents have invited me to a ball that's being held in Sina. They also invited you!" Hanji says.

"I'm not going."

"why not?"

"your parents are evil."

"And if I arrange the letters of your name it will spell out evil, so you 3 have something in common!"

"I'm not going." Levi tells her. Hanji makes a loud _huff_. Levi backs his chair away from his desks a little; he then pats his leg, signaling Hanji to sit on his right knee. Hanji takes the hint and sits on his knee. When she is sated, Levi stares at her with his gleaming dark eyes. Hanji stares for a few minutes then looks down her feet. Levi smirks.

"I'll go, if you do me a favor." Levi offers to her. Hanji blushes and asked what it is.

(Armin)

"Papa Levi!? Momma Hanji!? Aunty Petra!? Uncle Oulo? Eld? Gunther?" Armin shouts throughout the castle but no response. Just as que, Eren enters the castle and smiles:

"No one home I see!" Eren says as he walks in by himself. Armin follows him.

"Yea, my castle really big!" Armin tells his boyfriend. The two walk up to Armin bedroom and sat on his bed. The first thing Eren notice when he entered Armin room was the many books lying around.

"You really love books Armin, don't you." Eren asks as he sat across Armin. Armin blushes at him and answers:

"Yes, yes I do." He answers. He leans into Eren face and gently kisses his lips. Eren kisses back but only to stop when he heard a loud shriek scream coming from down stairs. Armin gasps and jumps off his bed and runs out the room with Eren behind him. The two run down to the basement where they saw the most weirdest thing, Humanity strongest warrior standing on top of a chair and screaming like a little girl. Hanji was on top of an old trunk holding a broom.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Levi was shouting on the top of his lungs while cringing to the wall for dear life.

"Levi it went under the bed! I can't kill it with a broom! WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO USE A BROOM!?" Hanji shouts.

"YOURS DUMBASS!" Levi shouted back. Armin and Eren stared at the two adults before Hanji notice the two kids standing there near the bars of the cell.

"Armin quick, go get me my blades!" Hanji shouts at the boy. Armin gives the two the most _It's just a Roach _look he could give. Don't get Armin, this has happened in the past but Levi or Hanji has acted this way about a roach before. Normally Levi will kill it with ease, he would get a little sick at the very sight of a roach but he would kill it with ease.

"Papa, I know you hate dirty things but you're kinda over reacting now." Armin says as he walks over to the bed that Hanji was standing on. He looks under the bed and something nearly bit his head off. Armin jumps on top of the bed with Hanji.

"What the hell is that!?" Armin screamed.

"Blame momma for this!" Levi tells Armin. "Hanji forgot to clean the kitchen and it attracted a roach the size of a marble!"

"That was no Marble! That was a fucking dog!" Armin says. "Why is it that big!?"

"OH! It went into my lab and ate some of my plant growth elixir and grew." Hanji says.

"huh…if it can make that thing grow imagine what it can do for Levi." Armin joked. Levi glared at the small blonde boy.

"Can we just kill it already?" He tells the two.

"I have a plan!" Hanji shouts.

(3 hours later)

"WHAT THE FUCK HANJI!?" Levi shouts as he runs around the house with a mob and a butcher's knife. Armin and Eren were in the attic killing baby roaches the size of dodge balls using metal bats. Hanji was in her lab trying to create a potion to stop the roach growth process.

"I'm almost done! Just give me a few more minutes!" Hanji shouts back at her short lover. Levi was killing roach by roach using the knife and broom. At the last second, Hanji creates the potion and starts spraying the house, the problem is…it was a stink bomb. The minute it went off all the roaches started to die but the castle started to smell like dog shit. Forcing the four to run out the house in a scurry retreat. On the way out the front door Hanji trips on a very thick book. She looks down to it and picks it up.

_**The Utopians civilization**_

Hanji looks at it strangle. She then puts it underneath her armpit then runs out the house with the boys.

(Hour later)

"So how did the how burn down again?" Petra asks her boss.

"it didn't burn down, it's just covered in toxic fumes." Levi tells her. Levi and his group are now renting a cottage located by the north side of Rose. Hanji and Armin are staying at Hanji parents mansion for a while. Levi sighed as he sat on his bed and looked up to the ceiling:

"So much for getting laid tonight."

Kikkie: chapter was short I know, hope you enjoyed and plz no bad comments!


	12. Haunted Mansion!

Kikkie: part 12!

(11:23 am)

"Did you guys hear the rumors!? About the old castle located on Main Street in Sina?" Mina tells her friends. It was a Friday morning and their teacher was running late so the kids decided to talk and gossip about things.

"I heard that an evil ghost lives there and if anyone tries to enter the castle they'll get trap forever there!" Marco says.

"I hear there's an underground city underneath it, that's why people don't go in." Christie says as she tries to push Ymir off her a bit.

"I hear that's where they bury really awesome soldiers, instead of just throwing them over the wall." Connie says.

"I hear titans live there on the weekends, that's why it's so big." Sasha says. Some of the kids giggle at her comment.

"It's all rumors nothing more." Jean tells them.

"Rumors have to start somewhere Jean, something happened in the castle that started those rumors." Eren tells the young man. Jean gives him a _tch_ sound before looking away.

"Well, I think we should go to the castle and see for ourselfs." Eren says with a devilish smirk. "As long as we stay together nothing bad will happen right?"

The group looks at Eren and then starts to think about the choice to go to the castle. Sasha was about to speak until Mikasa interrupted her.

"I'll go, I have nothing to do tonight." Mikasa answers.

"Me too!" Christia shouts. "And Ymir will come with me!"

"Sorry darling, I can't go!" Ymir says as she hugs her blonde girlfriend. "I have to study for my midterms."

"Sorry, we can't go ether. Bertholdt, Reiner, and I must study for our midterms as well." Annie tells her friends, the four teens stood up from their seats and walked out of the class. Eren watches them and sighs.

"I should study too; let's go to the castle another time!" Eren tells them. He kisses Armin cheek real quick before hopping off his seat and running out the room. Armin stares at the door for a bit before looking back at his friends and asking:

"Who's up for tonight?"

(10:48pm)

Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Christia, Sasha and Connie stood in front of a very large and old looking castle. It was pitch dark at knight with only Mikasa lantern lightning the way for her friends. Everyone in the group expect for Armin, had to sneak out of the sleeping quarters through their bathroom windows. Armin snuck out of Hanji parents' house through the back door. The group stands in front of the castle with a small tint of fear in their eyes, well expect for Mikasa who, bravely, walked into the castle. Her friends followed behind. When the entered the castle the teens notice a weird aura around them, like they were being watched. The group ignored the feeling and continued to walk further into the castle.

(Eren)

"Dammit!" Eren shouts. Eren, Annie, Reiner, Ymir and Bertholdt were standing in a clean golden room that had computers and a large TV screen that was watch their friends. The five of them were only wearing grey robes that went a few inches below their legs. Eren was banging on the table as he watches Connie and Sasha walk behind the other kids.

"Calm down Eren." Annie tells the enrage boy.

"How can you be so calm!? We are so close to our goals! AND THEIR HERE!" Eren shouts but Annie raises her hand up to silence the boy.

"I will take care of them; right now try to figure out how to get **Jean and Marco** to their rooms." And with that, Annie leaves the 4 kids to them self's. Reiner rolls his eyes and says:

"We'll go first then. Come on Bertholdt!" Reiner says. The two boys remove their robes and walk out of the room, Leaving Eren and Ymir alone. Ymir looks at Eren with her emotionless face and asked:

"When we will tell them? You…about their family." Ymir says. Eren stares at her before answering:

"One day I will tell both Armin and Christia about their family, when that day comes I want them to be loyal to us and not humanity." Eren smirks as he starred at his blonde boyfriend on the monitor. "I wonder how shock **Armin will be…when I tell him that Christia is his twin sister**."

"Beyond shock propyl." Ymir says. She stands up from her seat and removes her robe. Eren looks at her naked body.

"You have a nice 6 pack Ymir." Eren complimented her. Ymir smiles and leaves the room. Eren turns off the screen and follows behind Ymir.

(11:15pm, Hanji)

Hanji was sitting in her office with a small candle light to brighten the room. Her eyes stared at the book she found in the castle:

**The Utopians civilization**

Hanji began to read:

"_Utopians, a small village located at the far north side of __**Joan of arc wall**_("Wait…wall?" Hanji thought before continuing to read_) we were called the Utopians by the human who lived beyond us in the inner walls. Unlike them we were unlucky. Unlike them the titans could get to us easy. Unlike them with their 50m wall all we had was 20m. Our wall was still being built! The humans didn't care; they just gave us little food and told us to go fight the titans ourselves. I don't know why they hated us so much…maybe it's because…of ADITI? Oh our goddess ADITI, our protector from the titans and the humans. She is so beautiful even titans loved her, and her ability to speak to them helped us the most. Her eyes sparkle like the sky, her strands of hair look like golden thread sew to her head, her milky soft skin made angels admire from a distance…and the best part of it all…she was mine. All mine, to love and hold, till death do us apart. I loved her so much…but humans…humans want what they can't handle…and they took her. They took her and my children with her. My beautiful twin babies, a boy and a girl. My children…Ar-" _from there the writing get mushed.

"Utopians…what is that word? I never heard of it or could find it in the dictionary." Hanji thought to herself. The book looked extremely old and the pages were barely sticking to the book. The book seemed too had been written a long time ago by an unknown source. Plus this ADITI woman sound familiar but she couldn't put her tongue on where she heard it from. And the ability to speak to Titans…is that possible? She scanned each page until one attracted her attention:

**The Seeders and Producers**

"_ADITI was not our only line of protection from the titans, we also had our shifters. Brave men and women who were blessed with the ability to change their body into titans to protect our home, but sadly to say only a very of them could be born a year. Here's where we discuss about __**seeders and producers**__. The seeders are our shifters; __**one thing you must know is that ALL being even a woman ALL shifters have a penis. **__The seeders only produce 2m sperm count (the average man is around 100m) in their life time so when paired up with a mate they only have one shot to impregnate their mate, also they don't masturbate so their kinda a bit grouchy. Seeders can impregnate both men and women but only a certain amount of these people, this is where we discuss about producers. Like seeders producers can be both men and women but only a small amount is created. Producers can not only give birth to titan babies but they are immune to any disease's which makes their babies worth a lot in the black market as sex slaves but let's not get into that one. Like seeders they can only producer a certain amount of eggs. The highest count of a titan shifter baby born was triplets, which are how high it can go. The best time to impregnate a producer is between the ages of 15-19; afterwards their eggs start to die. After a producer has given birth to at least 2 shifters they will produce more producers. After seeders impregnate their mate with a titan shifter or a producer their sperm is no longer effective towards their mate's womb. Sadly to say, to which I really never approved of, but rape was legal in our home but only for shifters. Shifters can smell a producer a mile away while producers couldn't tell if they were a producer or not. As much as I dislike this law I had to accept it…I love my wife…but sadly to say I was her victim."_

"This is a strange book; I wonder what it was doing in the castle?" Hanji thought as she scanned the pages.

(Annie)

"Food fanatics!" Annie thought to herself as she watches Connie and Sasha eat a village worth of food in the kitchen. Annie was able to separate the two from the group by putting a potato on a string and making Sasha follow it. Being Sasha, she followed it with ease, while dragging Connie with her. Annie locks the kitchen door from the outside.

"That girl will do anything for food." Annie thought as she removes her robe.

(Jean and Marco)

"Where the hell is Sasha and Connie!?" Jean asked the other kids in his group, all the kids replied "no".

"We should spilt up and find them." Mikasa suggested/orders her friends. " Armin and Christia, go upstairs, Jean and Marco keep forward. I'll go check outside in the backyard." Everyone nods their heads and say:

"ROGER!"

(Armin and Christia)

The two blonde proceed up stairs and down what seem to be a very long distance hallway with dark fades out orange wall paper sticking to the wall. As the two walked they kept calling for their friend name:

"Sasha! Connie! Where are you!?" Armin asks but no answers.

"I'm getting worried. Maybe those rumors are true." Christia says.

"Which one, the one about the ghost or the one about the titans?" Armin asked.

"Ether, I think we should- _CRACK". _Christia was silent by a loud cracking sound. It sounded like footsteps coming towards them. The two just stood there in fear, unable to turn around until they heard a loud shriek noise. Armin was about to run but a white cloth went over his mouth and pulled him to the ground. Christia quickly tackles Armin attacker but is quickly grabbed by the legs and is dragged into another room. Armin watches Christia be violently dragged away by an unknown figure into a room nearby. Armin attacker ties his hands together and then started to drag Armin into the room next to them, it was a bedroom with a king size bed, the attacker throws Armin on the bed and runs to the door but before the attacker can close the door, Christia barges in and Attack Armin attacker by tackling him to the ground. From what Christia saw it was a naked young man wearing a black mask over his face. Christia punches him in the stomach but before she could hit him the second time she is grabbed by her attacker. Her attacker knockers her to the ground and drags her again by her feet and out of the room. Christia claws the floor as Armin watches her again but this time he heard screams of fear coming out of her mouth.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OF ME YOU-"Christia screams went dead silent and all Armin could hear was a door being closed until the lock clicked. Armin then watches his attacker rise from the ground and closes the door. The naked figure then walks over to Armin, in his hand he was hold a syringe that had green liquid in it. The unknown figure holds Armin body down as he injects the liquid into the boy through his neck. Armin makes a low whimper noise as the figure turns Armin onto his back and gently positions him in a somewhat sitting pose. Armin vision starts to go a bit blurry and his body starts to feel hot. When Armin begins to move his legs to stop the burning sensation in his crotch, the figure before him smiled.

"Enjoying yourself, Armin?" the figure asked. Armin glared at the boy, this made the figure stand up before him and remove his mask. Armin could not believe:

"EREN!?"

(Christia)

"Ymir…what are you?" Christia asked her attacker, which'd happened to only of her very close, Ymir. The tall dark skin girl was licking her blonde best friend all over her smooth milky body. Christia hands were tied to the bedpost. The young girl watched her friend in fear as she licked and feel every part of her body. Christia wasn't worried about that though, she was worried about the big stick hanging between Ymir legs.

"Ymir, are you a man?" Christia asked. Ymir stopped licking circle around her small pink perky nipples and answers:

"I'm a special breed of female…were called Futa's." Ymir answered. "Don't worry baby, when I'm done with you, you won't remember a thing." Ymir tells her before going back to sucking on her small perky nipples.

(Jean and Marco)

"Did you hear that!?" Marco asked Jean. Marco and Jean were in the library searching for their friends when all of sudden the front door to the library closed and locked itself mysteriously. Now the two were trying to pry open a window so that they could get out. Jean was trying to pull the window up while Marco held the flashlight on his key to give jean light (**I'm going to say flashlights exist in their world because come on, we have cars and machine that can help soldiers glide through the air! No one dare to ask why we have some advance technology in that world and yet normal people dress up in rags from the old days!?**).

"I didn't hear anything." Jean says. Marco sighs and looks behind him. There was nothing but darkness and book shelf's everywhere. Out the corner of his left eye, he saw a couple of books fall down to the floor.

"Jean there's something in here!" Marco tells his friend; his hand begins to shake in fear causing the light he was hold to shake with him. Jean got quickly annoyed and grabbed Marco hand and stood up.

"There is no one there! The stories we heard were lies, now stop being a baby and concentrate that light on the-" Jean face went white as a sheep, behind Marco was a tall man with a black on starring down at the two. Jean starred in horror as the man slowly raises his hand towards Marco. Jean opens his mouth and tries to tell Marco to but a hand covers Jaen mouth. Marco gasp as a hand covers his mouth and forcefully drags him away from Jean. Jean watches he's friend get carried away by an unknown man.

(Mikasa)

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Mikasa shouts on the top of her lungs as her attacker molest her breast. Mikasa was in a study when she got tackled by an unknown figure. The figure quickly ties her hands and feet together so that she won't escape. Her Attacker was ripping off her uniform.

"Don't be scared, it will hurt at first but after a while the pain will blend with the pleasure." The figure tells her.

(1:05 am, Hanji)

Hanji eye lids were starting to feel heavy and her vision was becoming blurry. Hanji was about to fall asleep until she heard a tape on her bedroom window. She looks to her window nearly screams but holds it in. it was Levi and he was hanging off a tree branch! Hanji quickly jumps out of her bed and runs over to her window to let him in.

"What are you doing here? I nearly died when I saw you at the window." Hanji says as she closes her window door close. Levi dusted himself off before answering her question:

"I came to check up on our child, apparently there were a bunch of kids that broke into the old mansion in Sina. Most of them are friends of Armin. I came to see if Armin in bed." Levi tells her.

"So you couldn't use the front door?"

"Your maid wouldn't let me in."

"Oh Lucy! Sorry, I forgot to tell you, she thinks you're the devil."

"Have to be one sometimes, now where is Armin room?"

"Follow me!" Hanji says as she opens her old bedroom door to him. As the two walk out the room and down to Armin room, Levi took a moment to scan Hanji house. The wall paper was black marble stone with butterflies and birds carved everywhere. It was all so clean and shiny…a live he never had. A life he would kill for. The life of a wealthy man who could get anything by the snap of his fingers or command anything by the flick of his thump. That is one of the reasons why he raped Hanji that day, she came from a wealthy back ground, the minute Levi found this out he knew he had to make her his. She was the closes thing he could get to a wealthy life but as they dated he realized that he loved her. He loved everything about her, from that moment he decided _"Fuck the money you have! I just want you!" _and ever since that moment, Levi never wanted to be rich…but he still kept an open mind to it.

"Levi!" Hanji called to him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Look!" Hanji point to the bed in the room, there was a sleeping Armin peacefully sleeping in his bed. The room looked the same as the day Hanji told Armin to stay in there, expect for the open window. Hanji closes the door very silently then looks back to Levi.

"You should go before my parents wake up, Lucy not the only one who thinks you're the devil."

"Alright, goodnight Hanji." He tells her. He kisses her lips in a passionate kiss then tip toes down staires then leaves the house through the back door.

(Eren)

"OH MY DEAR HOLY OF GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!" Eren shouts as he puts his clothes on. The five kids were getting dressed in the golden room filed with computer until the front door swung open. The 5 look at the figure before them and turn white. Eren opens his mouth and speaks:

"**Hi….Levi…"**

Kikkie: been busy, enjoy chapter. Plz no bad comment and I'm tired


	13. harmonies and the truth!

Kikkie: part 13!

(Two days after the Mansion night)

"Oh thank god, the castle aired out! We can finally go home!" Armin shouts as he packs his suit case. Hanji was at work preparing for Armin birthday which would be 6 days from now. Hanji parents were outside drinking tea and Lucy was in the basement cleaning. The only one with Armin was Eren.

"So do you need anything, besides my incredible strength?" Eren asked his boyfriend.

"Yea, your lips." Armin says as he leans down and kisses Eren lips. Eren kisses Armin back with a little force but Armin pushes him down on the bed before anything else could happen. Armin blushes a deep shade of pink as his eyes begin to wonder from Eren face to his crotch.

"Is there something on me?" Eren asked, Armin looks at him and blushes more before asking:

"Can I see you dick?"

(Hanji)

Hanji was in her office talking to Albert father Scott about Armin birthday. Apparently things were getting loud and heated up to the point Hanji assistants called in Levi to help Hanji. When he entered the room he was greeted by papers flying in his face. Hanji was extremely pissed.

"Armin a human being you don't own him and don't come into my office like you run the place and demand me to force my son onto your son!" Hanji shouts to Albert.

"Your ignorance is really ticking me off Zoë." Albert shouts back to her. "Just let my son attend your son god dam party and I will drop your suspension."

"Oh so you're going to suspension without pay for a week? Bring it on, because I am not going to let your son, who has a record hurting and abusing his classmates come into my house and possible rape my son! So you know what, Suspend my ass! But remember you don't own me!"

"YOUR FIRED! Pack your stuff and if I see around HQ I will personally deal with you myself you- That won't be necessary." Albert was cut off by a deep voiced man. The two turn around and see both Levi AND captain Erwin by Hanji front door.

"Captain Albert I will deal with Hanji, please leave us." Erwin orders Albert. Albert storms out of Hanji office in a huff. A tear fell down Hanji face as she fell down to her seat and started to breathe heavily. Levi walks next to her and hugs her shaking body. Erwin starts headed towards the door but before he leaves Hanji office, he turns to her and says:

"Don't worry Hanji you'll keep your job. We can't afford to lose you even to a titan." Erwin says before he closes her door shut. Hanji hold Levi close to her.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Hanji asked her lover. Levi holds her close and kisses her forehead.

"I'll protect you, I promise."

(Armin)

"I must admit Eren; you're really big for a 15 year old." Armin says with a giggle. Eren was sitting on Armin bed with his pants and boxers on the floor and his dick being examine by his boyfriend. Armin was examining it by touch Eren foreskin. Eren was blushing as red as an apple.

"Does it hurt? Eren!" Armin asked. Eren shakes his head no. he the opens his mouth and ask:

"Why are you doing this Armin? I mean I don't mind you touching it but…"

"Oh, I need to do a report about the male penis remember, for sexual education class." Armin answered. Eren mental face palmed himself and remembering that he needs to do a report about the female g-spot for the class also.

"Shit I completely forgot…" Eren says as he looks down to Armin. Armin was gently stroking Eren length so that it could stand on its own but it stayed soft.

"Eren can you get hard for me?" Armin asked. Eren starred at Armin for a few minutes before a small line of blood fell down his chin that came from his noise. He stood up from the bed and walks over to his discarded boxers and pants. Armin looks at him shocked.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm putting on my pants and going." Eren tells Armin.

"Why?"

"Because…because…"

"I'm sorry Eren. I made you uncomfortable." Armin says, Eren looks at Armin with sadness in his eyes. It's not like he didn't want this to go further, it's just 2 days ago… "Eren?" Armin gently says, breaking the young boy out of his trance.

"2 nights ago, I had a dream that you raped me in an old mansion. Ever since then I can't get the image of you on top of me out of my head." Armin tells him with a small blush on his face. "Eren I'm really sorry for doing this to you but I-Armin!" Armin was cut off by a hug from the older boy.

"I love you Armin, and I do want to have sex with you! I really do, but I have a bit of a sex problem."

"What's your problem? Do you have limp dick? Blue balls? Not 100% sure how sex works? Don't know where to put it?"

"I do know all that stuff and I…wait…Armin how do you know all that stuff?"

"I walked in on Hanji and Levi a couple of times. Sometimes I walk in on aunty Petra and Uncle Gunther doing it in kitchen."

"Humanity strongest squad is fucking!? Those guys are the most strict and badass squad are all a bunch of horny people fucking each other!?"

"Not each other, uncle Oulo and Eld bring girls home. But yea their all sex crazed monkey, as Petra says it. Hanji says its cause they fight too much. Levi says it releases steam." Armin says with a happy giggle to his voice.

"I can see why you're a horny basket."

"Horny Basket?"

"It means you absorb sex energy, by basket, you absorb a lot."

"Sound great." Armin says. Eren smiles and leans down to kiss Armin lips. When he separated he looks into Armin eyes. He smiles at him; his hand moves down to remove his jacket. A smile forms on Armin face as he realized what Eren was doing.

(Hanji)

"I hate that guy! He's such a disgusting asshole!" Hanji shouts. Hanji was in Levi room. The two left work earlier do to Albert men give Hanji glares and weird looks all day that said death or lust. Thank god Levi glare was stronger than everyone else is in the army.

"He's a very powerful man. I wonder what his wife thinks of his actions." Levi says as he cleans his chore mirror with clean-x.

"He's still married?"

"Yep, her name is Felicia. The two meet in the while he was in the army."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"Yea, she's a bitch, cold to the heart. She is very religious too."

"Hump! If she was that religious Albert wouldn't have tried to touch Armin."

"True. Very true."

Hanji lies on Levi bed and watches him clean. The way he moves, elegantly and quietly makes her goose bumps rise. She adored him, warship him, was willing to die for him. she wondered if he knew that…I love him so much…that…

"Hanji." Levi spoke quietly to her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He tells her. He stops cleaning his mirror and turns to face her. On his face was something she never thought she see before in her life…Levi smile. A gently and kind smile. Hanji fell off his bed in shock, causing a loud thumb throughout the castle.

(Armin and Eren)

"Eren-Eren-Eren-Eren-Eren-Eren-Eren-Eren-OH MY DEAR LORD EREN!" Armin shouts on the top of his lungs as his hot makes him jump on his rock hard cock. Armin was bouncing up and down on Eren length and practically praying to god that he doesn't die of over pleasure (which you can die of but Armin too young for that). Eren was enjoying the view of the small blonde bouncing on his cock and screaming his name out like a female in heat. Eren thrust his hips a little, forcing his length to push against Armin prostate even more. Armin froze do to the sudden pleasure and just started to grind on Eren and fist his penis, in only a matter of seconds he came, on Eren stomach. The tightness of Armin eruption causes Eren to cum deep inside of Armin. Eren the gently slides out of Armin and lays him on the bed next to him.

"Eren…that was Amazing." Armin says as he cuddles up next to his boyfriend. Eren smiles and kisses the young boy head. The two stayed together for a while before Armin gasped and realized:

"I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!"

(Castle)

After Armin fun with Eren, the two pack up Armin clothes and books and ran to the castle in a hurry, luckily for them no one notice Armin and Eren coming in through the front door. When someone did notice (Oulo) Armin lied and said he was taking a nap, that's why he didn't hear anyone come into the castle. By that time, Eren also jumped out of Armin window and ran home. Right now, the group was sitting at the dinner table eating a creamy soup made by Levi.

"What is this?" Armin asked as he takes a small sip of the soup. It tastes really good.

"Crémeux Soupe à l'oignon suisse de fromage cheddar." Levi tells the boy.

Armin stares at Levi with a confused face then asked: "Translation?"

"Creamy Swiss Onion Soup with cheddar cheese." Levi tells him. Hanji giggles at Armin.

"You can be so cute at times Armin." Hanji says. She then looks at Levi and tells him:

"je t'aime petit voyou. (French for: i love you little thug) " Hanji says. Levi at her with his normal emotionless face and says:

"je t'aime verres plus merdiques. (French for: i love you more shitty glasses). Levi tells her, making her blush a little. Armin rolls his eyes and continues to eat. Levi looks at him and says:

"Hanji and I will be in Sina for November 3rd to the 4th.

"November the 3rd!? But that's my birthday, you guys can't go! You promise you'll attend!" Armin tells them. Hanji looks down to her soup with a sad face.

"Don't worry Armin!" Eld says. "The squad will stay here and host your party."

"I wanted my family, not half of it!" Armin shouts at Eld. He then looks at Levi with anger in his eyes. "Is it because of Scott? Is it because of Albert? If so then we'll just cancel the party!" Armin tells Levi. Levi looks down at his food and stays quite. Armin stood up from his seat and storms out of the room and up to his room. Levi sighs and follows him.

(Armin room)

Armin was sitting on his bed, staring at one of his old drawings when he was younger, it was his family. There was Armin, Levi, Hanji, Levi squad and titan Eren (or rogue titan). It was the only drawing that Armin has kept throughout the years to remind him that he has a family. A year ago though Armin draw a red X over The Rogue titan face, showing that he was dead. Levi knocks on his door then enters before Armin could say enter. Levi then takes a seat next to Armin on his bed and looks at the picture:

"What a shitty drawing." Levi says.

"You can't be nice for 2 minutes?" Armin replied. He then puts the picture on top of his night chore.

"My family falling apart." Levi tells him.

"What family?" Armin asked.

"You, Hanji and my squad."

"Albert and Scott are going to tear us apart like titans."

"I know…Armin…you and I have more in common than you think."

"How so?"

"You and I were both raise by someone we loved and cared about…we were also taken away from that person and forced to join humanity (**Levi was raise by a criminal and Armin was raised by a titan. Levi grew up on the harsh streets of crime and poverty and Armin grew up on the dangerous world of titans. Levi tried to steal from Erwin but got caught and was forced to join the army while Armin was taken by the Rogue titan and was forced to join the army, see the similarities?**)." Levi looks down to his feet, his angry and pissed of everyday features turned sad and in pain. This is the first time Armin saw Levi sad face. Levi continued on talking:

"I'm going to tell you something's Armin, and those things will not leave this room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Levi."

"_Good!"_ Levi sighs and continues_: "like I said I was forced into the army just like you. I was the best student there and everyone feared and disliked me because I was poor. My class those 5 years was kids from Sina. In the past most of the trainee classes were split up by where you came from, but after the fall of Maria that law changed. I was put there because Erwin demanded it and the next trainees for Maria were in 2 years. With me in that class was Scott, Uncle Mike and Hanji. Scott was kind of a bully to me; he would always make fun of me for not having parents, being raised on the streets and being poor. Sometimes I would just shake the insults off and sometimes I would go into my room and cried until my eyes felt dry. Then on my last year I was assigned to a room with a person. That person was Hanji. Now at the time Hanji looked like a boy and I'm not joking she seriously looked like a boy…she smelled like one too. But that's not the topic. That year Hanji and I became friends because she found my cold shoulder attitude funny instead of scary. And I liked having a friend…but Scott didn't. He had a crush on Hanji at the time. So one day, he came to her home and asked her parents if he could date her…and they said yes. So Hanji and Albert dated for nearly a year. _

"EWWWWW! Momma dated Scott! That's fucking nasty! Who knows what that guy had?!" Armin said.

"_You're telling me!"_ Levi said. _"One day he proposed to Hanji, two days before her birthday and of course she said yes. Hanji at the time was head over heels in love with Scott. I was the first person she told and I hated it. But it didn't last long; on her birthday she learned that Albert and her siblings were having sex…on her bed…during her birthday. We also learned that he was engaged to another woman who was pregnant with his child (Albert!)…the look on Hanji face said it all. She was not only humiliated but devastated. The worst part is when her parents told her it was her fault for letting Scott do this to her, so one night she went drinking out of her mind. She came into our room and started to strip…let's just say…we did things. When she sobered up, she first told her parents about me and her, the she broke her relationship with Albert off. A week later everyone was calling Hanji a whore, slut, skank, etc. Scott spread rumors about her, saying that she cheated on him with different men, including me and other things. After that whole ordeal Hanji became numb and cold hearted…just like me. She didn't care much for her friends she just stick to her studies. Scott expected her to fall apart but she didn't, instead she was No.2 in our top ten."_

"And you were No. 1?"

"Yea, and the best part, Albert was No.4, right after Mark. The reason why I am telling you this story is because one day you're going to beat Albert. It may not be today or tomorrow but it will be soon. Until that day comes you need to be strong."

"Like you?"

"Strong Armin, not emotionless."

(Next day in the courtyard)

Armin was stretching his body, getting ready for the today fighting exercise. The trainees of 104 were doing their monthly "Let's play around and make it look like were fighting guys" day. Armin walking past his classmates until Eren bumped into him…or morally was thrown in front of him by a beautiful blond. Eren looks up to him and smiles.

"How's my bunny?" Eren asked. A small line of blood leaks from his lips.

"Your bunny doing swell. But you looked like you're getting your ass kicked." Armin replied.

"Don't worry; I'm immune to Annie punches." Eren tell Armin. Armin gets on his knees and kisses Eren noise. Armin head was then yanked to the air by his hair by no other than Albert. Armin looks up to Albert and said:

"You're such a kill joy." Armin tells him. Albert makes a loud guar noise then throws Armin to the ground and begins to start stomping onto his stomach. Eren and Annie quickly ran to Armin aid but were blocked by a bunch of teens that were blocking people from getting in the way. Armin was getting stomped and kicked by Albert but he refused to fight. Albert picks him up by his uniform jacket collar and spits in Armin face. Armin face was practically covered in blood that was coming from his noise, his mouth and the many scratches on his face.

"You sick piece of shit! I hoped you enjoyed your fucking with Eren because when I'm done with your family you will be begging for me to love you again!" Albert tells him with tears in his eyes.

"Your sad because I love someone else...is that why you're beating me to a bleeding pulp." Armin asked the upset teen. Albert punched Armin straight in his face, causing the young boy to spit out a tooth. He raises his fist to punch Armin again but a strong hand grabbed his arm before he could. Albert looks to see who touched him and nearly gasp. It was Mikasa…and she looked pissed. With only a twist of her hand, she was able to make Albert drop Armin then throw him into the crowd of stupid teenagers. She then walks over to the teen, she kneels down next to Albert injured and scared body. She looks deep into his eyes with her big brown orbs that held death power within them. She opens her mouth and says:

"**If you ever touch my best friend again, I will come into your room in the middle of the night and clit your throat and in those last minutes of life you have, I will slice you dick off and feed it to titans. Do you understand me?"**

Albert stared in fear and nods his head, the teachers finally made it to the area and were shocked to see a bloody Armin and a scared Albert. One of the teachers shouted:

"SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR NOW!"

**Kikkie: so tired but here's you chapter! Plz review and no bad comments. **


End file.
